Ultraspeed
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: You all know the story of the Flash. But what would happen if he has a brother? Meet Nathan Allen. As Ultraspeed, he will help the Flash fight evil villains. A Rex in the flash world. Leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there Spike fans! It's me again this time with a Flash story for you. In this one Rex won't be called Rex he will be called Nathan Allen Barry's older brother and he is the master of the speed force. He can do all the stuff he can do in the other stories and he will have a harem consisting of Caitlin, Lisa, and Linda and Felicity and Iris also Alex Danvers of his world and maybe Kara. They will have their powers/gun and they will be good. Nathan is a rich guy that runs a company he calls Allen Enterprises. Now onto the story!**

 **You all know how Barry got his speed but let me tell you how his older brother got his speed but to do that I will have to the beginning of where they lost their mother.**

We see Nathan waking up from a loud bang that came from downstairs along with screaming that sounded like his mother.

Nathan looks like Rex from my young justice story but picture him at 13 years old.

He runs down to see a yellow streak wrestling a golden and red streak with lightning going everywhere.

" Barry! Mom!" shouted Nathan.

While he is watching them he makes out a man in yellow and a man in red along with a man in gold.

He runs toward his brother to check if he's okay as he watches the man in red landing blow after blow to the man in yellow.

The two brothers try to run to their mother.

But the red streak and golden streak grab them and take them away.

" Barry! Nathan! No!" shouted Nora

Then the man in yellow grabs a knife and drives in through her heart.

Barry finds himself blocks away from home.

 **With Nathan**

He tries wrestling out of the golden mans grip.

He keeps struggling until he stretches out his leg and kicks the golden man in the balls.

The golden man shouted as he falls to the ground releasing Nathan.

Nathan grunted as he rolled away, while the man was clutching his privates. Then we get a good look at the golden man and he looks a cross between godspeed and savitar (arrowverse).

Nathan scrambles to his feet and ran over to the golden armored man and uses his skills in martial arts ( he's a black belt in karate but in the future he becomes more) to trip him and he grabs his neck and starts to squeeze.

" Who are you!? Are you with that man in yellow who killed my mother!? ANSWER ME! Where's my brother!?" Shouted Nathan who is furious as that man in yellow killed his mother and he can't find his younger brother.

Then the golden armored man began to vibrate causing Nathan to gasp and release him before the man got back on his feet, holding Nathan by the back of his collar.

Nathan keeps struggling to get free kicking and punching air anything to get the man in gold to let him go.

" Relax Kid"

Nathan stopped struggling and goes wide-eyed as the man's helmet recedes to show a older version of him, possibly in his late 20s " I don't have much time kid but you and your brother have to survive. Nathan please listen to me. That man in yellow his name is Eobard Thawne, he wanted to kill Barry but in this timeline there's you if he had died. It's hard to explain but in the future you will have amazing powers like you always dreamed about as a kid and you will meet others and form a great team called the legion. When you and Barry get your powers make sure to stop him from ever changing this it's a fixed timeline that must never change. I'm sorry but it's the way it has to be." said older Nate.

" What are you talking about?!" shouted Nate very confused.

" I have to go now kid. Learn everything and anything there is to know about this world and others. You won't remember this encounter for a few years." said older Nate as he pokes Nathan's forehead.

Nathan grunted as he his older self dropped him on his butt, before he sped off into a blue portal, with a grunt he grabbed his head and looked around in confusion, before he got to his feet and ran home, in time to see his father being dragged off to jail, while Nora was declared deceased leaving him and his younger brother alone as he holds his younger brother and they both burst into tears.

 **Ultraspeed**

A temporal anomaly is a disruption in the spacetime continuum which can be related to time travel. These can take many forms and have many different effects, including temporal reversion, the creation of alternate timelines, and fracturing a vessel into different time periods.

In the year 2000, Eobard Thawn aka the Reverse Flash traveled back in time and killed Nora. What he did unintentionally was create a large fracture in the timeline, meaning he was trapped in a alternate timeline.

An anomaly presented itself in the form of Nathaniel Allen, Barry's older brother who witnessed everything the night of the murder along with Barry.

That night changed the two, they tried to tell the police what really happened but no one believed them, even saying they needed to go to therapy.

Barry and Nathan breezed through school, graduating high school at the age of 16 ( Nate graduating before Barry), and Barry went to multiple colleges till he became a CSI at the age of 24, he could've been employed by S.T.A.R Labs after Harrison Wells reached out to him, but he declined wanting to be in law enforcement as a way to work to get his father out of prison.

Nathan however went another way in life.

He went to every college and obtained a degree in everything there was.

He got these to try and find another way to free his father.

But as he did that he developed a company known as Allen Incorporated and found ways to help the world.

He developed a drink that immediately removed alcohol from the human body so people would become sober easier and stopping people from being killed from drunken people.

Nathan is in his facilities laboratory trying to make a serum that could accelerate the human body to drive out toxins and it could help those with cancer as they could accelerate their bodies white blood cells to destroy all forms of diseases.

While Barry was at his lab, after he and Nate had kicked a man's butt when he stole Iris's laptop, which caused them not to be able to get in to see the particle accelerator turn on, at S.T.A.R Labs.

Barry didn't feel bad about it, neither did Nate, because their trip to Starling City had been interesting as the two met the Arrow, and saved his life, it also wasn't bad for Nate because he met one of his many wives from college, Felicity Smoak now Allen the beautiful nerdy computer girl, had been a welcome sight for sore eyes. ( In this story the harem is Lisa, Caitlin, Linda and Felicity and Alex Danvers)

Everyone knows how Barry got his powers but let me show you how Nate got his.

While he was working on his speed formula he hears a woman's voice talk.

" Nathan the serum is ready for energizing" said the woman's voice.

" Thank you Gideon you may begin" said Nathan speaking to the A.I he created. ( That's right I'm making Nate create Gideon before and instead of Barry)

" Right away sir" said Gideon.

" While your doing that could you please put up the news report for the particle accelerator please" asked Nate.

" As you wish sir" she said as a TV appeared and the news report showing one of his other wifes Linda Allen reporting on it.

He still remembered the day in college that the girls decided to share him. ( P.S Ronnie won't be Caitlin's fiancé they were just best friends in this one)

He also remembered how the day they all got married as he looks over to a picture with the girls in their wedding dresses around Nate on his desk with a smile. ( Lisa, Iris, Linda, Felicity and Caitlin and Alex Danvers)

" This is Linda Allen and we're live outside S.T.A.R Labs despite the inclement weather, which is only getting worse. The torrential downpour has driven away almost all of the protestors though S.T.A.R labs CEO Harrison Wells has assured us that the storm tonight will no way affect the particle accelerator, which is running smoothly." his wife the news woman said as Nathan walked over an pulled up a board which showed a map of Central City.

He removes it and it shows everything that concerned what happened to his mother that night all those years ago.

" Don't worry mom I will find your killer and see that justice is served" said Nathan looking at a picture of his mother.

" Congratulations sir you have created a possible cure for all human sicknesses." said Gideon as a terminal opened and showed his serum now a metallic gold and silver color.

" Thank you Gideon. Are you sure it's completely effective? I don't want to give this to anyone if it shows signs of danger." said Nate.

" Well the subject may exhibit what humans call super-speed. But it should be 100 % safe. Why?" said Gideon.

" Seeing as how I don't have a subject. I will have to make myself the subject." said Nate.

" Sir I highly recommend not doing that." said Gideon.

" I'm sorry Gideon but I don't have a choice. I can't make someone else take this if it may ruin their life. If anything bad happens to me make sure the girls, Joe and Barry stay safe." said Nate as he then consumed the serum.

He lets out deep breaths as he feels the serum taking affect.

" Run scans Gideon see if there is anything wrong" said Nate.

" Running scans now. The only thing that has changed is that your heart is now beating faster and you may want to see this" said Gideon running the test and showing the news report.

" **Wait! We are now being told to evacuate the facility!** said Linda as it shows her again but this time scared.

" Gideon just in case turn on the emergency power and open the skylight let me see what's going on". " Yes Sir" said Nate as Gideon opens a thing in the ceiling and it shows the particle accelerator and energy is flying around it.

 **" The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator, but so far have been unable to regain control of the syste-"** was what Linda said as the news feed cuts out.

Then the power went out but Gideon turned on the emergency power.

Then he saw a giant explosion, as a bright orange light fill up the sky, as a shockwave originating from the lab swept through the city and killed the power all throughout Central City.

" Oh my God!" was what Nate said as he ran to the computers.

" Gideon run scans on the explosion now!" said Nate as he began typing very fast on his computer.

" The explosion is consisting of dark matter energy." said Gideon as the shockwave made its way through the lab.

Nate began to feel a electric current fly through him. Then he noticed the various chemicals in the lab were floating.

He gasped as he then looked at the skylight. Seeing a bolt of lighting come through the glass sending him flying into his cabinet of chemicals.

" Sir. Sir. Sir! Calling the authorities!" said Gideon as she then called the ambulance to help Nate.

As Nate lays unconscious green lightning goes around his body.

 **Unknown Realm**

Nate opens his eyes to see that he was inside a vortex of electrical energy.

" Where am I?" he asked looking around before the vortex was gone and in its place was his room at his old home.

Turning around Naruto gasped when he saw Nora "Mom? Wait you're not my mother are you?" said Nate.

" No I'm not." said Nora.

" Then who are you?" asked Nate.

" When the first subatomic particle sprang forth from the big bang to form reality as you know it, we were there. When the last proton decays, stops vibrating, and plunges the universe into heat death, we'll be there too." Nora said confusing him. " We are the speed force."

" Speed force? I'm guessing this is a world where people with super-speed can go?" said Nate as Nora nodded.

" Why am I here?" he asked.

" To become the multi-verses greatest hero it has ever known, to do so you will know of everything the other versions of you can do in the multi-verse. You will train in here for nine months as you become a hero. Here you will learn the skills to avenge your mothers death by the speedster Eobard Thawne. Barry will also become a speedster. When you awake people around you will be deferent. Are you ready?" asked Nora.

" If it means taking down that speedster than let's begin." said Nate.

Nora nods and smirks.

 **9 months later**

"It's time for you to return along with your brother." said Nora.

" I won't forget everything you've done for me." said Nate as he stands unchanged from the 9 months of training.

" You will leave here knowing everything about your powers. You will not be subject to the rules of the speed force. Now go return to your lovers and your brother." said Nora.

" Goodbye." said Nate as he is surrounded by a flash of light.

 **S.T.A.R Labs**

We see Cisco and Caitlin checking over Barry as he wakes up and then Cisco walks over to Nate and checks out the needles in Nate's body before Nate suddenly jumps up and starts choking Cisco before Caitlin races over.

" It's okay! It's okay! Nate!" said Caitlin as Barry tries getting Cisco out of Nate's chokehold.

" Caitlin is that you?" said Nate as he looks at her with eyes filled with relief.

" Yeah. That's Cisco he has been helping me." said Caitlin as Cisco gives him a wave.

" Can you please let me go. It's getting hard to breath" chocked out Cisco before Nate immediately let him go.

Then he grabs Caitlin into a big hug.

" I thought I'd never see you up again" said Caitlin.

" Well I'm here now." said Nate.

" Yeah with a 8 pack." said Barry as he walks over.

" Barry!" said Nate as he grabs him into a hug. Cisco walks over and talks into a intercom

" It's good to see you bro." said Nate.

" What happened Cait?" asked Nate as he looked over to her.

" You both were struck by lightning" said Cisco.

Nate looks down to his body after Barry let's go.

" My muscles should atrophied, but instead they must've been in a chronic and unexplainable state of cellular regeneration." said Nate talking scientist like Caitlin as said girl feels his torso.

" You two were in a coma." said Cisco walking back over.

" For how long" Barry asked in surprise.

" Nine months" said a familiar voice causing the two to look back and see Harrison Wells in a wheelchair. "Welcome back, Mister Allens. Nice to see you again, we have a lot to discuss."

 **Moments Later**

The two brothers were in S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirts walking beside Harrison as he lead them through a hallway " S.T.A.R Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location. Many more were injured, myself amongst them." said Dr. Wells.

" Hmm I wonder why Mr. Turn on a particle accelerator in a lightning storm." said Nate angrily as Barry looks at him.

Wells just sighs as the three came upon the pipeline of the accelerator to see it was trashed "Damn." was all Barry said as he kneeled down and looked around and Nathan just looks in with angry eyes.

" Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned. For forty-five minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then there was an anomaly." said Dr. Wells as Nate interrupts and says " No surprise there" as he leans in the doorway.

" The electron rings obviously became unmeasurable, the ring under you all popped, making the energy from the detonation thrown into the sky and eventually striking me and Barry" said Nate impressing Barry and Dr. Wells.

" That's right" said Harrison as they then head back to the cortex.

" I was recovering myself, when I heard about you two. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outrages every time you two were going into cardiac arrest, which was, actually a misdiagnosis." said Harrison before Nate interrupts again.

" Because our hearts were moving too fast for the EKGs to register. And knowing Joe and Iris, as I do, they gave your permission to bring us here, where you were able to stabilize us." said Nate impressing and making Dr. Wells kind of angry.

" 1 you're correct about detective West and his daughter and 2 could you please stop interrupting me" said Dr. Wells.

Nate just shrugs and watches as Caitlin and Cisco walks in and Caitlin gives Dr. Wells a coffee.

" Iris came here" asked Barry.

" Yes she came to see you Nathaniel quite often more than Barry over here." said Dr. Wells.

" She still talks a lot" said Caitlin while Cisco said She's hot. Barry chuckles before he smacks his hand on Nate's abs before he holds is.

" Ow! I've heard of abs of steel but that's ridiculous." said Barry shaking his hand.

" We'll run tests on your conditions later." said Dr. Wells.

" I need to go" said Barry heading for the exit.

" No you can't" said Caitlin.

" Caitlin's right we need to make sure that we're okay little brother." said Nate.

" I'm going" said Barry making Nate sigh.

" Fine but wait for me." said Nate as he walks over to the group.

" Before I go to make sure he doesn't get in trouble. I need to know how is Allen Industries." asked Nate concerned for his company.

" Your wives Felicity and Lisa along with Ms. Snow here and Linda all worked together to keep it on it's feet along with Iris." said Dr. Wells.

" I still don't get how you're married to 5 women" said Cisco amazed by that.

" Hey when you got it you got. Caitlin are you okay are they okay" said Nate referring to the other wives.

" They're okay but later after we run the tests on you two Me, Lisa, Iris, Linda and Cisco here need to talk to you" said Caitlin.

" Okay." said Nate kissing her on the lips before leaving. Dr. Wells leaves the cortex leaving Cisco alone with Caitlin.

" Look I have to ask and don't make this make me seem gay but how big is he?" asked Cisco as he refers to Nate.

Caitlin looks around with a blush on her face. " Before the incident he was 17 inches and half a inch thick. Now he's 20 inches and 1 inch thick" said Caitlin with her blush growing brighter.

" Damn!" said Cisco impressed as he left.

 **CC Jitters**

Barry in a red V-neck and blue jeans walked into the coffee shop along with Nate wearing a gray V-neck and black jeans.

Nate looks around until he sees the teary eyes of one of his wives Iris run to him and jumped into his arms.

" Oh thank god!" You're awake!" Iris said as she then gives a hug to Barry. Then she looks over the two. " Why didn't S.T.A.R Labs call us?" she asked.

" We just woke up" said Barry.

" Should you even be on your feet" she asked worriedly as she looks at Nate.

" Iris, I'm okay" Nate said cupping her cheek with a soft smile.

" Hey Iris Where's Whitney" asked Barry concerned.

" Don't worry about your girlfriend Barry she's coming over here" said Nate pointing towards said woman. For how she looks picture a female Wally West. ( Yeah Barry has girl because I swear he needed somebody with him through all the stuff and all that romantic junk bummed me out.)

" Hey Nate did Caitlin tell you that we need to meet" asked Iris getting a nod. " Why is Whitney coming as well" he asked getting a nod.

Then time began to slow to a crawl, as a waitress was bumped by a customer causing her to lose control of the platter she was carrying.

It seemed Barry was experiencing the same thing as he saw the same thing before it sped back up as Iris looks over to the fallen waitress who began cleaning it. Then she walks over to make sure the waitress was okay. Nate walks over and helps her with the pieces.

" Thanks" the waitress said as she goes to throw away the broken pieces.

" Hey where's Joe at" asked Barry.

" Oh right he's at the CCPD let's go see him" said Iris as she and Whitney leave to get their stuff.

" You saw that to right?" ask Nate to Barry standing up.

" Later after the test with Wells I'm going to run tests back at Allen Industries" said Nate as Barry nodded.

 **30 Minutes Later**

 **Central City Polic Station**

" Oh, you scared the hell out of us you two" said Joe as he gets the two in a big hug.

The two pulled away when a old cop walked by and talked to Barry "Yeah, that was quite the nap you took there, baby-face. And you still look twelve"

" And you look like your pushing 70" said Nate making him laugh and patting their backs.

" Glad your both back" the cop said getting a nod from Barry and a chuckle from Nate before he walked off.

" Never felt better" said Barry.

" I'm alright but I'm going to be heading back to Allen Industries. To run some tests. See if that lightning bolt did anything to me" said Nate getting a nod from Joe, then a female officer walked up.

" Detective West, we've got a 5-50 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two Dead. Storm's really picking up on the south side. Grab your rain gear." she said.

" Alright Nate I'll see you later and sorry Barry got a run" Joe said walking to get his coat.

" Bye" said Nate as he left.

" You need my help?" Barry asked.

" No, you take it easy. There'll be plenty for you to do once you've settled in. Let's go partner." Joe said before he walked off.

" Hey Allen. Glad to see you" Eddie Thawne said putting on his jacket.

" Thanks, Eddie" Barry nodded.

" Hey, Iris Whitney. You two alright" Eddie asked with a large smile causing Barry to raise an eyebrow.

" Detective, you should go, our dad doesn't like to be kept waiting." Iris said blankly with Whitney nodding.

" Eddie sighed and looked back to Barry " Glad you're back" he said before he ran to catch up to Joe.

" What was that about" Barry asked.

" Hmm?" Whitney asked seeing Barry's look" It's nothing"

" Really well as Joe would say I got these two things called eyes and it looks like something's going on between you 3" said Barry.

Iris and Whitney sighed.

" Eddie was always there while you guys were in your comas. He eventually told me that he loved me" said Whitney.

Barry's eyebrows raised in surprise and shock.

" Don't worry Barry I'm still with you. It's just that things have been awkward between us for a while now" said Whitney as she gave him a hug.

" Well I know things will be better I know it. Oh my God" said Barry as he then saw the picture of Chyre.

" Yeah. The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre. Mardon and his brother died trying to escape their plane crash." Iris said.

You know everything that happens after this if you've watched the show But now I'm going to skip ahead to where Nate goes back to Allen Industries.

" Gideon! I'm back!" shouted Nate as he walked back into the complex.

" Welcome back sir. I must say that I am glad that you're alright." said Gideon.

" That's good to know. Gideon where is everybody? Caitlin told me that she and the girls and Cisco needed to see me." said Nate

" They are down stairs in the lab. They said it was urgent" said Gideon.

" Well let's go down to meet them. Besides I need to run tests on myself" said Nate.

Nate goes over to his elevator watching as his employees stop to give a greeting to him. He gives small forms of greetings back to them.

Then he made his way inside the elevator before pushing a button going down to the labs.

There he walks in and sees that it hadn't changed since he left it 9 months ago.

He walks into another room of it and sees the girls and Cisco waiting there for him.

" So girls, Cisco, what's wrong? I'm going to get ready for tests to take on the changes that happened to my body." said Nate before they walk over to him.

" Okay, dude you may want to sit down for this" said Cisco.

Nate goes over to a chair and sets down and gestures for them to show them and sees Felicity walk over to him.

Cisco walks over to a open space in the room and stand there.

" Gideon if you would" said Cisco.

" Right away sir" said Gideon.

Then three metal dummies come from a opening in the floor.

Cisco raises his hand and points it at the dummy at the far right and a wave of energy shoots out of his hand and it destroys it.

" So I was right you were affected by the dark matter explosion that night" said Nate as he got up.

" Yep I can control the vibrations of energy around me to do what I just did to that dummy." said Cisco.

" And possibly even more. Tell me have you had visions when you touched a person." asked Nate.

" Yeah I taking to calling myself 'Vibe'" said Cisco as he chuckles.

" And you all except Felicity can do stuff like that." asked Nate getting nods.

" I can control sub artic temperatures and create cryogenic blasts and ice daggers also I have recently discover I could change into a chilling mist." said Caitlin.

" And I theorize that with training even control the very water in the air and control the air as well" said Nate.

" I discovered I have the powers of photokinesis and can use it go at light speeds" said Linda.

" I can move at extreme speeds and turn objects into gold and make golden weapons along with flying." said Lisa.

" I can also move at extreme speeds along with lightning manipulation from which I create. Same with Whitney" said Iris.

" Hmm remind me to thank myself for giving you girls those lessons so you guys know what you're talking about" said Nate as he smiles then goes over to a computer and begins typing.

" Gideon run scans on them to make sure these powers aren't harming their bodies in anyway" said Nate.

" Right away Sir" said Gideon before a flash of light scans them and Cisco shivers as it finishes.

" That felt weird dude. Also I have hero names for them just like me. Killer Frost, Golden Glider, Lightspeed, and Quasar and Lady Flash" said Cisco smiling as he thought they were cool.

" 1 those are awesome names and 2 your bodies aren't harmed in any way but I will make a dampener of sorts so your powers don't flare up until you want to come out with them" said Nate.

" Also why did the scanners pick up a canine life-form here in the lab" asked Nate looking at them.

" Yeah this dog we found a month ago followed us all the way from the street we saw him in to S.T.A.R Labs and he was really sad when he saw you in your coma" said Felicity.

" Dude why should I not use my powers" asked Cisco picking himself back up.

" The man in yellow that killed my mother also bring that dog in here" said Nate stopping and looking at Cisco.

" Oh right I saw him when I vibed after I touched you while you were in your coma" said Cisco looking down

" With him out there it's too dangerous. You need to learn more about your powers so you can defend yourself against him" said Nate before while he was typing he suddenly almost falls over but catches himself.

" Not again" said Nate.

He then holds up his hand and sees it vibrating again like it did earlier.

" What happened" asked Caitlin

" On my way here my hands have been vibrating." said Nate before he hears barking before he's knocked over by a large breed German Shepherd.

Then said dog starts licking his face while he laughs before Felicity gets him off of Nate.

" Hey I remember you." said Nate as he begins petting the dogs face.

" You do?" asked Lisa.

" Yeah last year this dog kept following me every time I went out for walks. Then one day he got a scar across his left eye when he stopped a thief from attacking me" said Nate as he showed the scratch to them.

" Cool now you have a meta-dog. But also meta-humans to deal with" said Cisco.

" Meta-humans? You mean more people became affected by the dark matter explosion?" asked Nate.

" Yes and your doggy friend here can shape-shift and do a whole lot of other stuff. Including super speed." said Felicity.

" I knew it. I knew that people would've been affected by the dark matter. That idiot Wells!" shouted Nate as he smashes his hands down before a metallic clang is heard.

He then raises his hands to see that they are now covered in a golden metal. Then he clutches his head as memories begin flashing in his mind and green lightning flying around him as more armor gets attached to him until he looks like a cross between Savitar and Godspeed.

" Whoa dude!" was all Cisco said as he looks over Nate as the girls do as well.

" Gideon run scans on him is he okay" said Caitlin.

" It wasn't a dream. It was real" said Nate in a distorted voice ( think Savitars' mixed a little with zooms)

" What was real" said Lisa.

" Oh my God!" shouted Whitney as she makes her way in.

" I will explain later I promise. Whitney it's okay it's me Nate. Now Gideon where is my brother" asked Nate.

" My scanners show he is on a highway with who appears to be Clyde Mardon." said Gideon.

" Okay you all take the power dampeners and give Goliath here a power dampener collar. Also inform Whitney of everything." said Nate as he races out of the room in a golden streak and green lightning making every their hairs fly with the gust of wind he made.

" That was awesome!" shouted Cisco before all of them get the power dampeners ( which look like bracelets) and leave for S.T.A.R Labs.

As Nate runs he remembers something from his time in the speed force. " **Go!"** he shouts as he changes into the red goranger Akaranger. He then goes to the highway in a flash of red

 **On the Highway ( or freeway where ever it was that Barry encountered Clyde)**

We see Barry standing in front of Clyde Mardon with a wrecked car behind him. Then he hears another car coming and he looks back seeing another car heading for the wrecked car.

Then time slows down as a red streak comes down the highway and goes past Barry and he gets the male driver out of the car and back a few blocks before coming back and he jumps on the car and puts a hand on it and it flashes orange before turning into dust which he then goes into a barrel roll and finds himself standing in front of Barry.

" Who are you" Barry asked

" Explain later little brother" said Nate.

" Nate? What are you - How are you?" said Barry trying to find words for what he's seeing.

" Later. Head back to S.T.A.R Labs now." said Nate in his big brotherly ordering voice as he turns back to Barry who then super speeds to the lab. ( By the way I'm going to do the speed tests after this)

" Okay Weather Master let's see what you got" said Nate before he rushes at Clyde.

" Your funeral" said Clyde before he makes a lightning bolt go at Nate who just spins catches it and throws it back at Clyde sending him back 8 yards.

Clyde gets up and looks at Nate in fear before he starts making fog roll in. Eventually it gets so thick that Nate can't see anything until he brings his hands back and makes a big clap and the sound waves go around blowing away the fog and showing that Clyde was gone.

" I'll deal with you later" said Nate before he speeds to S.T.A.R Labs.

 **S.T.A.R Labs**

We see the girls standing around Barry as he tells them about Clyde and telling them about the Reverse Flash after he took his mother's life after he did a speed test and found he could run at speeds at like 200 knots. And he wrecked and broke a piece of his wrist but in 3 hours it fixed itself. We also see Goliath sitting waiting for Nate the same as Dr. Wells and the rest.

" Ahhh! Where is he? It's been 5 hours now and I want to talk to him about the awesomeness of what I saw on those road cameras I hacked into." said Cisco.

Then he hears a whoosh sound and right behind him appears Nate in his armor form making him yelp before he holds his chest.

" You almost gave me a heart attack" said Cisco catching his breath.

" Sorry. Lost track of time when I decided to run speed tests and before I talk about what I promised let me show you the tests me and Gideon ran" said Nate as he de-armored and walked over to the computers and inserted a disk and it showed Nate standing in front of a camera.

" Hello this is Nathaniel Allen and this is speed test 1. Now Gideon let's see how fast I can run firstly" said Nate on the screen.

He walks over to a upgraded treadmill. " Cisco if you're watching this video. This treadmill is something that you'll love because this treadmill is designed to handle incredible speeds. Now Gideon you may begin" said Nate as he began to run on the treadmill.

" Sir you have passed 300 mph. Now at 500, 700, now your at 950 mph now you have reached 1,200 mph. Congratulations sir. You have reached 1042.771 knots sir." said Gideon as he slowed down and stopped.

" That was amazing! How was your body able to handle at those speeds" asked Caitlin as the others looked amazed at the fact he was WAY faster than Barry.

" I'll tell you after the second video" said Nate as he goes to the computer and types on it.

Wells looked surprised and a little shocked with a tiny bit of fear as he watched the video. " He's way faster than anticipated. This may be a problem" he thought.

" Okay to understand what you will see I will tell you after. Now watch" said Nate as another video was on the screen

On it was Nate standing by 4 slabs of metal.

" Okay speed test 2. I have theorized that with my speed should be able to accelerate foreign objects and to demonstrate I will take this pen and give a charge of my kinetic energy and see how powerful it makes it." said Nate.

" Slab number 1 here is made of reinforced titanium. Slabs 2 through 4 are rare metals that I found through my other experiments. During one I found that I can travel time and if I vibrate myself at the right frequency that I could travel dimensions." said Nate as he walks to slab number 2.

" You can travel through time and dimensions!? That is awesome!" said Barry.

" But how can you" said Iris before Nate interrupts her.

" I promised I'd tell you after and I keep my promises" said Nate

Then the others return to the video.

" Slab number 2 is a metal that is called nth. It can hold a electric charge and is nearly unbreakable" said Nate as he walks to the 3rd slab.

" This is known as adamantium. While in its raw liquid form it can be molded into anything but when it cools and hardens its unbreakable." he then walks to slab 4.

" This is called vibranium. It is a very strong metal. It possesses the ability to absorb all vibrations in the vicinity as well as kinetic energy directed at it. The energy absorbed is stored within the bonds between the molecules that make up the substance. As a result, kinetic energy is dissipated within the bonds instead. But I shall see how much kinetic energy that it can take by this experiment" said Nate as he walks in front of slab 1.

" Kinetic energy speed test begin now" said Nate as he stood in front of slab 1.

Then the pen that Nate was holding began to vibrate and be surrounded by green lightning.

He throws his arm back and launches the pen towards the slabs. Surprisingly it made its way through the 4 slabs before he speeds over and catches it.

The video stops and he turns to see all of their faces look in with surprise and shock.

" H-H-How where you able to do that" asked Wells.

" Because when I was in a coma my mind was sent to a dimension called the speed force" said Nate. He doesn't catch the look Wells made when he heard that.

" The speed force?" said Lisa.

" What's that" said Linda.

" It's a universe that speedsters like me and Barry are connected to. Also Eobard Thawne, the man that killed our mother, is connected to it as well." said Nate shocking both Wells but he didn't see it and Barry.

" How do you know this?" asked Whitney.

" During my time in the speed force it told me. It also trained me telling me that I was to be the multi-verses greatest speedster. I gained many abilities and powers" said Nate.

" Was that how you were able to turn that car into dust and become the red caped guy" asked Barry.

" Yep and during my time in the speed force I traveled through time and reality and made connections with heroes there and formed a team called the Legion." said Nate as he pulls out a tablet out of nowhere.

" I even made a list of the members." said Nate showing them some members.

" Wait stop right there isn't that him right there why is he a member" asked Whitney.

" And where did that tablet come from." asked Cisco.

" That Eobard is from a universe that he is a good guy and I discovered that I have my own personal speed space that I can put things in and pull out later." said Nate.

" That is awesome!" said Cisco.

" Now Barry since we are family then I trust you with everything. Caitlin and the girls here, except Felicity, along with Cisco and the dog here, I named Goliath, all have powers and abilities." said Nate as he nods to them and they take off their bracelets and Goliaths collar and they show off a little thing of their powers and Goliath transforms into a werewolf then they put their power inhibitors back on.

" Now before any of you ask it's because I trust all of you." said Nate before anyone could make a sound.

" I'm going to be teaching each and everyone of you how to use your powers in ways you never thought possible." said Nate.

" By the way after we catch our little weather master I have presents to show you guys." said Nate.

" Why didn't you tell me about this" Barry asked to Whitney and Iris.

" We didn't know that you were affected like us." said Iris.

" And I didn't want you to see me any different" said Whitney. Barry gently turns her head back to him.

" Nothing will ever make my feelings for you change. Don't forget that" said Barry as he then hugs her as he does she lets out a few tears of joy.

" I concur with Barry here. Why didn't you inform me that you were effected by the dark matter explosion" asked Wells finally finding his voice and turning to Caitlin and Cisco.

" Well we were afraid of what would happen." said Cisco.

" We wanted to but we didn't think you could make a cure or if these were just temporary." said Caitlin.

Nate turns his head and sees Felicity looking down and was sadly petting Goliath.

" Felicity what's wrong" Nate asked making everybody stop and look at her.

" What nothings wrong" said Felicity which Nate walks over to her and stands.

" Felicity I know when you're lying. Your ears do a little twitch when you do." said Nate making her smile.

" You're still the only one who could ever see that." said Felicity before Nate notices the glances she makes to everyone.

" Are you jealous that everyone got powers and not you" said Nate as Felicity then sighs.

" Yes they all have powers and I don't. It makes me feel" Felicity said trying to find the word.

" Less important? Felicity I would love you all the same even if you had powers or not. And when I said I had presents I meant everyone including you" said Nate giving her a hug and telling her that.

" Now let's find our weather man." Cisco said as then Nate turns to him.

" Cisco focus. This man has the power to kill and he's not afraid to do it." Nate said getting him to nod.

" Yeah and guess who we have to thank for that" Barry said angrily looking at Wells.

" Barry we can go about this later" said Nate getting his brother to calm down.

" So what is the plan for when we find this guy" said Iris.

" Barry started this fight. He will finish it with me there in case things go south." Nate said looking at his brother.

" You both shouldn't go we're just now learning of your abilities." said Wells.

" And I say we should." said Barry.

" I said no! We can't lose you both just because you want to become heroes" said Wells getting angry.

" We are heroes. We are all heroes" said Nate.

" You're not heroes! They are people that got exposed to dark matter and you two are just people that got struck by lightning" said Wells.

Barry suddenly speeds off as everyone watches then Whitney goes after him. Nate turns to Wells with a angry look on his face.

" First of all Wells. We are heroes whether you want to believe it or not. And I've been a hero before I got this power" said Nate.

" I've helped people become themselves again. And before I was struck by lightning I developed a serum that made people become speedsters with the ability to destroy all diseases in their body." said Nate making everyone look at him.

" What?" said Wells. " If I find this serum I may just be able to get my speed back" thought Wells.

" Yeah it was to become Allen Industries greatest creation. But seeing that I didn't have a test subject" said Nate.

" You used yourself" said Lisa shocked as well as the other girls and Cisco.

" Yes I drank the whole thing then moments later lightning + dark matter exposure" Nate said.

Nate then stands up from his position in Wells' face.

" Oh and another thing Mr. Wells I may be some guy that got struck by lightning but this guy doesn't have to listen to a word you say!" Nate shouted =.

" I'm going after him and I will be a hero. By the way Cisco. Ultraspeed" Nate said before he speeds off to find Barry.

" Yes! I was going to suggest that for him" said Cisco.

Wells sighs before he leaves the Cortex.

 **In Starling City**

We see Barry standing across from Oliver in his Arrow costume about to say something until they here a whoosh and they turn around to see Nate in his armor form Olliver gets a arrow out before Barry stops him.

" Wait that's Nate" Barry said then Oliver makes a face as he turns to Barry and back to Nate before putting the arrow back.

" So the lightning bolt did that to you Nate?" Oliver said as he sees Nate's face helmet recede before he sits down.

" With other stuff basically yeah." Nate said.

" How's Dig?" Nate asked

" He's good so is Lyla and they are expecting twins in a couple of months" said Oliver.

" Good for him. With everything that's been going on he deserves it" said Nate as Oliver nodded before he turns his attention back to Barry.

" So you wanted to talk to me about something" said Oliver.

Then Barry tells why he was there.

" So why come to me? Something tells me you didn't travel 600 miles to say hi to a friend" said Oliver as he turns back around to look at the two Allen brothers. With Barry just standing there while Nate leans against a post.

" Well, I'd say Barry here needs advice." said Nate gesturing to his younger brother.

"On what?" Oliver asked  
"Well, all my life I've been wanting to do more. Be more. And now I am. And the first chance I get to help someone, I screw up. I was chasing the bad guy and... and someone almost died if it wasn't for Nate here." Barry said.

"If you really do this, you're gonna make mistakes. I've made mistakes. But the good you do will far outweigh the bad." Oliver said.

"What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero. What if I'm some guy who was struck by lightning?" Barry said unsure of himself.

"Bro, don't say that! You are not just some guy who was struck by lightning!" Nate said reassuring his brother.

"Your brother's right. I don't think that bolt of lighting struck you, Barry. I think it chose you." Oliver said.

"I'm just not sure I'm like you, Oliver. I don't know if I can be some vigilante." Barry said.

"You can be better. And so can Nathan. Because you two can inspire people in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like guardian angels, making a difference, saving people in a flash. Take your own advice, Barry. Wear a mask." said Oliver showing them his mask before he jumps off the building and zips away thanks to a grapple arrow.  
" Cool" was what both brothers said.  
"Now if only we can get you a mask that fits your big head." Nate said making them laugh.

" Race you home!" shouted Barry speeding off.

" Oh yeah!" Nate said as his helmet cover his face again and he speeds off.

On the side of a building Oliver watches as Barry and Nate speed off in a red and gold blur.

" Cool" is what he said as he grapples off.

 **Back at Allen Industries**

We see Barry Cisco and the girls sitting along with Joe, who had just been informed of everything, who had Goliath sitting in front of his feet.

" When were you going to tell me" Joe said looking at Barry, Whitney and Iris.

" Well we were going to tell you after we found Clyde." said Iris.

" Uh huh. Well you just be glad that Nate told me about this and actually somehow convinced me to go ahead with this" said Joe as he hears a door open and he sees Alex Allen Nate's sixth wife.

" Well if it isn't wife number 6. Or is it 7 I lost track" Joe joked as he walks over and gives Alex a hug.

" It's 6 Joe and before you ask yes I have powers I just didn't hear about Nate until he came over to my house" said Alex as Nate walks in.

" Okay everyone is here so come on let me show you your suits." said Nate.

He shows them a part of his lab showing suits and uniforms each with the codename on a plaque under them.

" I give you your suits. The first is yours Barry. This one is basically the only one that deserves a big explanation." said Nate.

" Wait isn't that the suit I made over at S.T.A.R Labs" asked Cisco.

" Yes but with a Nathan Allen working on it" said Nate.

"It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer. It's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speeds. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors so we can track your vitals and stay in contact with you from here and at S.T.A.R Labs." said Nate

" But the specialty of it is that it's also made of nanobots and the helmet has a built in CPU, that will allow you to do many things and it connects you to here and at S.T.A.R Labs." said Nate. It's his suit from the show but with the injustice universes Flash's helmet

" Wait what can those nanobots do" said Cisco trying to hold in his excitement.

" Whatever I want them to do. Gideon here will be able to send a command right into the nanobots control chips telling them what to make" said Nate.

" Yeah and Cisco yours has goggles that basically do the same as Barry's helmet, Vibe. And Caitlin yours is for you and it's made this way because a badass name like Killer Frost needs a badass uniform." said Nate as the two check out their suits. ( Theirs are their suits from the Flash show)

" Same with you Lisa. Beautiful girl like you needs a beautiful suit, Golden Glider . Same with you Linda, Lightspeed." said Nate. ( Lisa's is her new 52 suit and Linda's suit is just like Dr. Lights but reverse the colors what's black is white and what's white is black with a helmet remodeled to look like a speedsters.

" Iris and Whitney yours are both suits like Barry's, Quasar and Lady Flash." said Nate ( Iris has hers from New 52 and Whitney has a female version of Kid Flash's suit)

" And then there's yours Felicity. Yours is possibly one of my greatest inventions" said Nate showing her battle suit. ( Look up Guyver Valcuria Cosplay on google images and look at the 3rd image.)

" That is awesome." said Felicity admiring and Cisco looking a little jealous of it.

" This way you won't feel useless and you can help us. Dynamo. The suit has a bio matrix that connects to your brain letting you make weapons and things just from thinking them." said Nate making Cisco groan.

" Oh come on you keep taking the cooler names" he said.

" Now Alex here's yours. Patriot themed suit for a patriot like you. Patriot girl." said Nate making Cisco groan again. ( Picture her armored suit from the supergirl show with the suit that is blue and with white lights and a red guardian helmet with a visor that looks like Gigans eye)

" Amazing" said Alex.

" And here's yours Joe" said Nate before Joe chuckles.

" Thanks Nate but I do enough good as me" said Joe.

" This is just in case you run into a meta that you can't handle. But you will as Robocop" said Nate. ( Picture the Robocop suit from 2016)

" Your suit along with Felicity's will be turned into these little bracelets so they could appear on your bodies when you need them" said Nate as they turn into bracelets.

" Well think about it like this. If you do become Robocop you'll be dishing out justice in style" said Nate making the people laugh.

" Barry you and me will train. Clyde is still out there and we need to be ready." said Nate as Barry nods and gets up with his suit on him.

" Gideon activate training room program please" said Nate.

" Right away sir" said Gideon.

" You guys do that I have to get back to work." said Joe as he leaves.

" Oh yeah we'd better get back to Jitters" said Iris as she and Whitney get up and give Nate and Barry kisses.

" Okay Cisco your going to love this." said Nate as a red armored beetle flies out of a portal and into his hand as a belt appears on him.

" Henshin" said Nate as he puts the beetle on the belt

" **Henshin"** said the belt as armor appears on him turning him into Kamen Rider Kabuto cast on form.

" Awesome!" said Cisco.

" I'm not done yet Cisco" said Nate as he takes his right hand and points the beetles horn up and they see as his armor starts shifting.

He takes his left hand pulls the horn back making the beetle open up.

" Cast off" he said.

Then the armor flies off and it shows him in Kabuto's cast off form.

" **Cast Off! Change Beetle!"** said the belt as a horn pulls up on the helmet.

" Even more awesome!" shouted Cisco

" Kamen rider Kabuto. Ikuze little brother" said Nate as he charges at Barry who does the same.

 **1 hour later**

We see Nate standing as Barry is on the ground.

" I win" said Nate then they hear alarms.

" Sir I have found Clyde and he has formed a tornado and if its not stopped Central City will be attacked by a category 5 tornado" said Gideon.

" Well brother here's your chance to beat him little brother" said Nate as Barry gets back up and looks at Nate.

" Are you sure I can do this" said Barry.

" With every fiber of my being" said Nate.

" Let's head back to S.T.A.R Labs It's closer to Clyde's position and we will get a better reading from the suit" said Nate as he Cisco and Caitlin go back to the lab as Barry races off.

 **The Barn**

Barry rushes there and rescues Eddie who was unconscious and Joe putting them by his police car.

" Uh question. How do I stop it" asked Barry through the coms.

" You have to unravel it. Run around fast enough in the opposite direction and it should implode in on itself" said Nate.

Barry nods and starts running around the tornado.

Clyde inside it just keeps pushing more power into the tornado. That's until he sees Barry running and eventually strikes Barry with a lightning bolt.

" Time to think big!" shouts Clyde pushing more power into it.

" It's too strong!" shouted Barry as he goes back around the tornado.

" I know you can do it bro" said Nate.

" As do I Barry" said Wells coming into the cortex where they were.

" But I thought you said we were -" was all Nate said before Wells interrupted him.

" I know what I said Nathan and I was wrong" said Wells before he turns his attention to Barry.

" You can do this, Barry. You were right before. I am responsible for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me, and when I looked at you and your brother , all I saw was a potential victim of my hubris. And yes, I created this madness, but you, Barry, you can stop it. You can do this. Now, run, Barry, run!" said Wells making Barry feeling stronger and he speeds up until he finally destroys the tornado.

He is knocked back by the shockwave. He groans and gets up until he turns around and sees Clyde pointing a gun at him.

" I didn't think that there was anyone else like me" said Clyde.

" I'm NOTHING like you! You're a murderer" said Barry.

Before Clyde can shoot Barry a spear of lightning goes through his chest and we see Nate in his armor holding the spear he then removes the spear and Clyde falls to the ground dead.

" Nobody hurts my family." said Nate as he walks over to Barry and helps him up.

" It's over." said Barry

" No little brother that was just the beginning" said Nate as the see the sun rise.

Barry stays and talks with Joe while Nate goes back to Allen Industries.

" Good job today on stopping Clyde Mardon" said Gideon as Nate walks into the labs.

" I didn't stop him Barry did. I just finished him" said Nate as he sees the girls and Cisco.

" Good work dude" said Cisco.

" Alright and now let's take a look at my micro-tech camera I put around S.T.A.R Labs" said Nate as he walked over to a computer screen showing many places in S.T.A.R Labs

" Why did you place these in the lab" asked Caitlin.

" Because I don't trust Dr. Wells and you're about to see why" said Nate as he sees Wells press his hand against a wall and a secret room opens and he rolls in it.

" It seems the good doctor has been keeping secrets from us and now to activate that cameras drone mode" said Nate as he presses button on a computer and the camera showing the door and it flies in.

Then they see him stand-up from the wheelchair and removes his glasses and he walks over to a stand and places his hand on it showing 3 news-articles.

1 showing Flash becoming Godspeed with half the picture showing Flash and the other Godspeed. Another talking about the Legion making world peace.

And the last one showing Ultraspeed and the others. Each showing 2046 on the time and written by Iris West Allen

" We will have to keep our eyes on Dr. Wells. Catch you later Dr. Wells or should I possibly call you Eobard Thawne" said Nate turning the computer and screen off.

 **Finally the end! Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spikedmaster here going at you with more Ultraspeed. And I'd like to give shout outs to the people favoriting and following my stories. If it's not too much to ask could you also leave a review on it too?**

It's been 3 weeks since the Allen brothers woke from their comas and begun using their powers.

The girls have been doing great in their training thanks to Nate helping them.

Cisco has learned how to launch vibration blasts.

Barry has been learning how to go faster now he can run mach 3.

Nate has learned early on how to time travel and cross dimensions through his powers.

It let him meet the people in the legion and see other worlds.

But right now we see Barry racing across Central City.

Then he hears Cisco's voice through his com.

" Dude we have a fire on Western and Third in downtown" he said.

" They're playing my song." said Barry as he turns toward the fire.

" Hey Cisco, you seen my brother anywhere?" asked Barry wondering where he's been.

" Yeah he's at Allen Industries doing tests, why?" asked Cisco.

" He said he had something for me, something about an upgrade?" said Barry

" Oh ho, thank's for telling now I've gotta see what it is." said Cisco excited

" Alright" said Barry kinda creeped out.

Then we see 2 fire trucks racing toward the fire.

" This is Ladder 52. We're still at least two minutes out." the fire chief said on his walkie

" People are going to die in there" dispatch replied

" I know" the chief sighed, as then a red blur went past them.

" Barry" said Cisco

Barry stops as Cisco says his name. " What? Did I miss it?"

" You overshot by about six blocks." said Cisco smiling.

" My bad." said Barry as he then races back in the right way.

Burning building

We see a woman walking through the crowd. " Paige. My daughter. Has anyone seen my daughter? Paige.

Everyone jumps as red blur races into the building.

Barry races in going floor after floor

S.t.a.r Labs

Cortex

"You there yet?" Cisco asked looking at the monitors just as Caitlin walked in with a mug of coffee

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked causing Cisco to jump and turn to her while turning off all the computers

"Nothing." Cisco said trying to play it cool

"Who were you talking to?" Caitlin asked walking up to him as she looked at her friend suspiciously

"No one." Cisco said

"Are you talking to Nate?"

"Who?" Cisco asked confused

"Barry Allen? Struck by lighting? Was in a coma for nine months? Woke up being able to run faster than the speed of sound? Ring a bell?" Caitlin asked

"Right, he went to Big Belly Burger." Cisco lied before Barry's voice came through the speaker

"Cisco, there's fire everywhere!" Cisco looked to the speaker and sighed knowing he was busted

Burning Building

"Cisco, are you still there?" Barry asked as he stood in the burning building

"Mom? Mommy!"

Barry looked to the side to see a little girl clutching her teddy bear walk into the hallway scared before the fire suddenly shot up causing her to jump.

Barry races and get her out of the building

" Mommy" she says as she was suddenly out of the building

The mother races over and gets the child in her arms in a hug.

Then everyone makes a shout of surprise when a golden streak races in and comes out with 3 people.

The red and golden streak race out just as the fire trucks show up.

" Thanks bro" said Barry as beside him running is Nate.

" Your welcome and remember come by the complex later alright? And I'm gonna be over at Star Labs see you there" said Nate

Barry nods and Nate races off.

Barry races to behind a dumpster.

" Everybody's out. What else you got for me, Cisco?" asked Barry

" Barry, it's Caitlin" was heard over the coms

" Hey, Caitlin" said Barry not happy that he got caught.

" How's your day?" said Barry trying to change the subject.

" Get back to Star Labs, now" she said in her ordering voice.

She turns back to look at Cisco with his sucker in his mouth and he smiles.

" On my way" said Barry

He gets ready to speed off but he holds his head getting groggy before he speeds off.

 **Star Labs**

" Have you both lost your minds? Who do you think you are?" Said Caitlin walking past Barry and Cisco.

We see Nate over in the corner eating some corn dogs.

" Well I'm the eyes and ears, he's the feet." said Cisco as he and Barry walk behind her.

" This isn't funny. You could have gotten yourself killed." she said.

" Honey! Barry was with me, and breath sometimes you forget to breath when you're berating someone" said Nate.

" Okay that makes me feel better. But honestly Barry you have to be more careful, Nate won't always be there to help and/or save you" said Cailtin

Barry nods.

" Besides honey, this is what we talked about me and him using our powers to help others. Along with you guys and the others, remember." said Nate walking over and sitting on the table and gives Cisco a corn dog.

" We talked about us helping contain people who might've been affected by the particle accelerator explosion." said Caitlin reminding them.

" Yeah, I know and besides old Clyde there hasn't been any." said Nate.

" Which is weird, the energy went throughout the city so there should be others." said Cisco.

" Which makes you wonder what's taking them so long." said Barry.

" Anything you'd like to add" said Caitlin as Wells rolls in.

" Back to what Caitlin was saying, in her own spectacularly angry way is that we're just beginning to understand what your body is capable of, Barry. Not to sound like a broken record, but I caution restraint" said Wells

" Dr. Wells, I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today." said Barry.

Nate groans and knows what Dr. Wells is going to say.

" In a wheelchair and a pariah. Lack of restraint is what made me these things. Know your limits" said Wells as he rolls out but stops when Nate says something

" You can only get stronger if you push past your limits, I don't have any but I'm agreeing with Wells on this. Learn your limits before something bad happens." said Nate. Wells and Caitlin nod agreeing and Wells leaves.

Caitlin follows but stops in front of Barry " I hope you don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something." said Caitlin still angry as she leaves.

" Hey, uh, anything happen out there today. The sensors in the suit were kicking back weird telemetry, like your vitals spiked for a few seconds." said Cisco as he pulls Barry over to him and Nate listens in.

" Never felt better." said Barry lying

Barry's phone in Cisco's pocket vibrates and he gives it to Barry

Barry looks and sees that it's Joe calling.

He answers it.

" Hey, Joe, everything all right?" he said.

" Great. I got a fresh crime scene, a dead body, detectives interviewing witnesses. Yellow tape stretched over everything. I'm missing one thing, can you guess what that is?" said Joe as Barry sighs

" I'll be right there" said Barry as he hung up.

" My day job beckons" he said as he speed off.

Making Cisco's and Caitlin's hair fly along with papers on the desk.

Wells turns to the direction Barry exited.

" When do you think he'll realize he didn't take his clothes?" he said.

Nate sighs and gets up.

" He won't but I'm going with him after I go to Big Belly Burger." said Nate

" Dude you just had some corn dogs" said Cisco.

" That was my breakfast, dude. I'm starving" said Nate.

Then he races off.

 **The crime scene**

We see Barry arriving just outside the building before he looks down and realizes he's still in his suit.

Barry looks over at a clothing store and races in

 **Inside**

We see Joe standing with Singh and we see a dead body in front of the register.

" Perp made off with a bunch of handguns. At least six Glock-19s fitted with extra ammunition magazines. Somebody's looking to do a whole lot of bad." said Joe.

Barry walks in with clothes that he bought from the store. Soon followed by Nate eating a cheeseburger holding a bag from Big Belly Burger and the leash to Goliath's collar as the giant dog walks in with them.

" Hey. Sorry I'm late." said Barry as he walked over to the two.

Joe looks down and sees the tag on Barry's shirt.

" Doing a little fall shopping, Mr. Allen?" said Singh as Joe takes the tag off.

" Oh, heh, I was going so fast this morning, I didn't even notice." said Barry as Joe hands him gloves and he gets to work.

" Did you bring me a burger, Nate?" Singh asked.

" Actually yeah, for you and Joe, but if I have to go through another one of your wife, Robyn's, lectures it's on your head." said Nate giving the two some cheeseburgers. Singh sighs as he remembered his wife trying to push her health rules on the other CCPD members. Goliath lays down in front of Nate as he sits down.

" Thanks" said Joe taking his.

" Yeah she means well" said Singh as he started eating.

" So how is she? She still on the CCPD?" said Nate.

" Yeah" said Singh.

" So I'm guessing you're here to keep him out of trouble?" said Joe as Nate nods.

Then the 3 see Eddie walking over and Nate reaches in and pulls out another burger and gives it too him.

" Thanks. How many burgers you got in that thing?" Eddie asked as he took a bite.

" Twenty-five." said Nate and the 3 cops look at him like are you serious.

" I haven't ate in 3 days okay. " said Nate taking another bite.

" Anyway, I downloaded surveillance footage off the video camera." said Eddie as he shows them the video on a tablet.

We see a man running before he's shot down in front of the register then a man in a mask shows up and shoots the camera.

" Looks like only one perp." said Eddie.

Then they turn to see Barry walking around in the footprints on the crime scene.

Barry turns around to see them looking at him.

" What are you doing?" asked Nate.

" Footage may only show one, but it was six guys. The tracks are all crossing each other. Six sets of footprints. Six guns stolen. You're looking for a crew." Barry said before he took a closer look "Weird. The shoes, it looks like they're all the same size. Men's tens, I'd guess. Just like you, captain" said Barry as Nate groans and holds his head. Then Barry quickly realized what he said

" Not that you're a suspect, sir." he said quickly.

" Fast with your feet, and sometimes your mouth. Eh, little brother?" said Nate making Joe, Singh and Eddie chuckle as Singh and Eddie walk off.

 **At the CCPD**

" Your ability to multitask is remarkable. The way you can embarass me, your brother, the captain, and yourself, at the same time." said Joe as he, Barry, Nate and Goliath walk into the police department.

" Joe, I'm sorry" said Barry before Joe stops him.

" I'm starting to think, "Joe, I'm sorry", is my actual name considering how often you say it to me." said Joe kinda angry like.

Me and Nate are dealing a lot right now. said Barry  
" More so him than me" said Nate  
Look, I know you two are. Believe me, I'm dealing with it, too. I've always had a very simple set of beliefs. Gravity makes things fall. Water makes things wet. And up until a few weeks ago, I believed the fastest man could run a mile in four minutes. Not four seconds. said Joe  
I could do it in three. said Barry praising himself as Nate looks at him  
Really now?" said Nate  
Yeah. Really. said Barry

" Well I can do it in 0.5 seconds and you don't see me bragging about it." said Nate

Barry turns to see Joe looking at him.

" Not relevant" said Barry

" Have you said anything to Iris or Whitney about this being trying to be a vigilante thing? said Nate

" No, I made Joe a promise, I keep my promises" said Barry

" Keep on lying. You're liable to get struck by lightning again. Get to the lab. Start processing the evidence from the gun store" said Joe as he points upward to the lab.

Joe watches as Barry races to his lab and remembers one of the times Barry tried sneaking off to see his dad.

" You're remembering one of his runaways aren't you." said Nate as Joe sighs and nods.

" Yeah it was in those times where I couldn't get why you never tried to do that" said Joe as the two walk over to some chairs and sit down with Goliath lying down and taking a little nap.

" Because back then I could understand why he didn't want Barry and me to see him." said Nate

" If only Barry was like you" said Joe.

Nate chuckles.

" If he was he'd be me and not himself" said Nate making Joe laugh.

Barry puts a vial of something in a red box and tries to make it work but it doesn't so he takes it in his hand and starts speeding it around.

Barry was walking toward a table when he suddenly stumbled forward as he was hit with another wave of dizziness himself

"This is all of your fault." Barry looked up when Iris walked in dressed up "I could have taken European folklore to cover my sociology requirement, but no. You said, "take journalism, Iris. Reporters have all of the fun." Guess what, Barry? Reporters have none of the fun. Journalism is boring. I'm bored. I blame you."

" What are you staring at?" said Iris as Barry sees her in a dress

"Why do you look so nice?" Barry asked sitting in a chair

"What? Did you really forget?" Iris asked causing Barry to look at her with both his eyebrows raised "This afternoon? Suit and tie? The university is giving Simon Stagg some big award. And you agreed-"

"To explain the science stuff for your article. My bad." Barry said running a hand through his hair

"How fast can you get home and change?" Iris asked

"Very fast."Barry said with a smirk

"Hey, Allen." Eddie greeted walking in getting Barry's and Iris' attention "Joe asked me to see where you're at on the evidence from the gun store shooting." Eddie looked to Iris and greeted "Oh, hey, Iris." before staring straight at Barry

"Detective." Iris said looking down slightly

" Are things still awkward between you and Iris and Whitney?" said Barry as he sees the two trying not to look at each other.

" Yes and if Joe finds out he'd probably kill me" said Eddie afraid of Joe.

" Whatever, where's Whitney? She gonna meet us there?" said Barry

" Yep buy" said Iris as she left. Eddie following.

Barry finishes his stuff and get's ready for the award ceremony.

 **At Stagg Industries**

Barry, Whitney and Iris stood in the crowd clapping for Simon Stagg as he held an award and was about to give a speech "I find it quite remarkable, having once been a timid freshman at Central City University, to be standing before you now, the regents choice for man of the year. While I very much appreciate the award, the real honor for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at life. Thank you all very much for coming." Stagg said causing everyone to clap, before he walked off, and everyone began to mingle

"Okay, first things first Simon Stagg's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in the future of organ replacement." Barry said before Iris grabbed to glasses of champagne

"Are journalists allowed to drink on the job?" Iris asked

"No they're not." Whitney said putting a glass back but Barry kept one for himself, which caused Iris to look at him in annoyance as he took his glass to the head

"Your supposed to sip champagne you know?" Iris said

"I was thirsty, stuff tastes cheap anyway." Barry shrugged putting the glass down "and if you are bored already, just wait till we get to the science behind cellular regeneration."

Whitney, with a smile hooked her arm with Barry's "I have missed this, Barry. I feel like we haven't spent any quality time together since you woke up from the coma."

"Yeah, I've had a crazy few weeks." he said

Iris saw Stagg walking by "Oh! Oh! , I was wondering if I could get a quote from you for my article."

"Not now, miss." Simon's security said as they continued walking away

"I'll just make something up." Iris said causing Whitney to laugh, before everyone jumped when a gun was fired into the air, turning around Barry, Whitney and Iris saw 6 men in mask walk in with guns raised high

"Quiet! How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewelry! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you! Now everybody line up!"

Barry had Iris and Whitney take off their bracelets, and rings before he put them in his pocket, as everyone lined up for their valuables to be taken, as he noted how each of the gunmen were the same height, build, same color eyes almost as if they were clones.

About to confront them, Barry looked back to Whitney who grabbed his arm "Don't." she said worriedly as Barry looked her I'm her eyes and nodded slowly

"Freeze!" everyone looked to see that a security guard finally decided to come to the rescue "D-d-drop your weapons!" the man said as each gun man turned to him and they all raised their guns and fired

To their surprise he's still standing and the holes from the bullets close up.

They shoot some more for the same respone. " What the hell you should be dead!" shouted one of the perps.

The cop chuckles " I would if I was your everyday average Joe" he said as he begun to turn brown and change into a puffed up creature

Clayface from the Batman tv series.

" The name's Clayface and you all are going down" Clayface said as he laughs.

The gang shoot at him some more.

" Really? If it didn't work the first time why try a third" said Clayface as he crosses his arms.

The gang runs.

Barry seeing this speeds of to try and catch them.

The gang races of in a van but leave one behind.

Barry makes his way outside but he holds onto the dumpster before he faints and falls to the ground.

The one gang member left behind walks up to Barry and holds his gun out to shoot him.

3 metal claws go through the gang member's chest and instantly dies.

The claws retract and we see Wolverine ( Wolverine and the X-men outfit)

" Never mess with my friends little brother, bub" he said to the dead body.

Wolverine looks down to see Barry fainted and picks him up.

A ambulance arrives on the scene.

Clayface is standing outside the building and turns to see Wolverine holding Barry.

" What happened to him?" Clayface asked.

" Don't know but seeing how we're done here we should get back" said Wolverine

Clayface nods and makes his hand bigger and puts Barry on a stretcher.

The two heroes see Iris and Whitney coming out.

" Your friends alright, Ma'ms. Just passed out I think." said Clayface.

" You'll get a better explanation when the kid wakes up" said Wolverine.

The two heroes run off.

 **Later**

Barry groggidly starts to wake up. " He's awake." said a paramedic

The paramedic beside him helps him raise his head.

" Easy son, you passed out." said the paramedic.

" I know and I have my own doctors, which I should really see right now, thank you." said Barry as he gets off the stretcher.

" Barry!" said Whitney as she races over and gets him into a hug.

" Can't breath" said Barry as he feels the tightness of the hug.

" You scared me, Barry. What happened? Me and Iris saw you speed off and then some guy named Wolverine is seen carrying you over to the ambulance." said Whitney.

" I went after them to try and get the plates. And I fainted." said Barry.

 **Inside**

We see the 3 walking towards Joe and Eddie.

" Hey dad." said Whitney.

" Where were you?" asked Joe to Barry.

" Dad, go easy. They found him outside and was about to rushed to the hospital. He fainted" said Iris.

" You gonna be alright?" said Eddie concerned.

" Yeah, thanks Eddie." said Barry

The 5 turn around and see the security guard from before holding an ice pack to his head

" I thought I was dead. I saw the gun go off and then boom. I'm outside 2 blocks away. I have no idea how I got there" he said.

" Let me talk to you for a second." said Joe to Barry as the two walk away from Eddie, Iris and Whitney

" You chased those gunmen, didn't you?" said Joe.

" They must be the same guys that knocked over the gun shop." said Barry

" What were you going to do when you caught them, huh? Ask them nicely to pull over? You're not bulletproof. Wait, are you?" said Joe going into his father mode.

" No I'm not, but Nate is." said Barry bringing in his brother.

" Okay, no more heroics. Chasing bad guys is my job. You're not a cop. Promise me." said Joe

" Promise. Now I have to get to Star Labs to see why I fainted." said Barry. Joe nods as Barry walks off.

 **S.T.A.R Labs**

Barry was sitting with his shirt opened in the med bay, getting his vitals checked out "You lied to us. How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctors. God knows what's going on inside your body. Your cells are in a constant state of flux. You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or a transient ischemic attack."

Barry looks to Nate with a confused look.

" One, Mini-Stroke, probably not and 2 breath Caitlin" said Nate

You of all people should know that in science, we share. We do not keep secrets." Caitlin said with a glare before she walked off not giving Barry the opportunity to explain.

" Wow, I haven't seen anyone make her that angry since Ronnie." said Cisco as he gives a tablet to Wells.

" Who was Ronnie?" asked Barry.

" He was Caitlin's childhood best friend. They grew up together and he was one of the greatest men I know. Also you ever lie to me again and I'm gonna be the one who hurts you." said Nate as he stood over away from Barry and he was angry.

" Alright and what about Wells? You know him." said Barry when he said the greatest men he knew.

" Like I said Ronnie was one of the greatest guys I know and I'm still ifey about him." said Nate gesturing to Wells

" Pretending I didn't hear that. Let's see why you keep passing out." said Wells as Barry and Nate follow him.

Moments later

Barry was looking at the stake of boxes set up behind a treadmill "A little padding. Just in case." Cisco said before Barry got onto the treadmill

"You're sure about this, Cisco?" Barry asked

"Most home treadmills have a maximum speed of about 12 mph. This one has been Cisco'ed. Trust me. It can handle your speed."

"Okay." Barry said before he began to jog, and slowly sped up till he was cruising at 400mph

"Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction all normal." Caitlin said reading his vitals

"For Barry." Nate said not taking his eyes of his brother

"Brainwave function within standard limits." Caitlin added as Cisco laughed watching as lightning began to flicker around Barry

"I told you the treadmill could take it." Cisco said

"Caitlin. Look at the glucose levels." Wells instructed before Caitlin looked and sighed

"Oh, my God. Of course. It was so obvious."

"Barry! We think we know why you keep-" Wells began but jumped along with his employees and Nate when Barry passed out, fell on the speeding treadmill before he was rocketed back into the boxes "passing out."

Nate goes rushing in and gets him.

Hour Later

Barry groaned awake before Caitlin, and Cisco helped him stand up "I passed out again?"

"Total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycemia." Caitlin said

"I'm not eating enough. So an I.V. bag and I'm good to go?" Barry asked stretching out

"Try 40." Nate said as Barry looked to see 40 empty I.V. bags hanging "Guess you were thirsty."

"We're gonna need to fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes." Caitlin said getting a nod from Barry

"I've done a few calculations. You need to consume an amount equal to roughly Unless we're talking cheese and guac, which is like a whole other set of equations."

Barry nodded and sat down when he heard Joe's voice "For Mexican, I recommend Tito's. On Bruckner Avenue? Best burrito in the city."

Barry sighed as Joe walked in "Detective West. What brings you to S.T.A.R. Labs?" Wells asked

"When I couldn't find you at your lab, I started doing a little research. Turns out there's been reports of a red streak along with a golden one around the city, stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings. More red than gold"

"You didn't tell him we were working together?" Wells asked looking at the Allen brothers

" Look Joe, I can explain." Said Barry trying to explain.

" I was alright when you kept it with Nate, but you have a job in law enforcement I suggest you get back to it." said Joe as Caitlin agrees with him and he looks at her.

" Don't look at me I'm on your side." she said.

" Joe I know you're worried about Barry, but I'm working on something that will take your worries away." said Nate as everyone listens into what he has to say.

" Like what?" Joe asked.

Nate walks over to a object under a tarp and he moves it and reveals a armored version of Barry's suit.

" His upgrade. This suit is made from the various metals I found on my dimensional and time travels. It can take a nuclear blast and quite possibly a supernova blast without making a dent. But I have to fix all the bugs in it before he takes it out." said Nate showing them it.

" That is awesome." said Cisco.

" Yes, I'll admit it is impressive." said Wells.

" But I'm sorry Barry but until you get this fainting problem fixed, I don't want you going out there." said Nate walking over to Joe.

Barry looks at his brother, the one who should be on his side.

" Thank you" said Joe grateful Nate is on his side.

" Are you kidding me? Nate, you're supposed to be on my side, not Joe's. And beside Joe you saw a man control the weather, what's the police going to do against something like that. We suspect there's more of them out there." said Barry shocked and angry that his brother isn't siding with him.

" I know, but bro listen to me. With Eobard out there we need to look out for each other." said Nate trying to make Barry see reason.

" I can beat him, Nate. If I ever see him I'll make him sorry he ever killed mom" said Barry as he got up.

" Not if your like this! Besides we don't even know where he is. I mean for all we know he could be in this very room with us, and we wouldn't even know it." said Nate as he looks at Wells for a second or two.

" And he's had 14 years to plan and scheme, he's out there waiting for his chance." said Nate.

Barry sighs and sits back down on the bed.

" Exactly which is why I don't want you going out there alone and risking your life! Your just a kid. My Kid." said Joe looking right at Wells

"I'm not your kid, Joe." Barry said annoyed "And you're not my father. My father's sitting in Iron Heights. Wrongfully convicted. You were wrong about him, and this. Now I may not be able to help him, but if I can save someone from a burning building or stop some idiots with guns, I'm gonna do it. And nothing is going to stop me. Not even you Nate."

" You think you're so smart." Joe said heartbroken "All of you. But you don't know what you don't know. And I hope that you're clever enough to figure it out before somebody gets killed." he finished before leaving

Barry groans and gets up to leave.

" Where do you think your going?" said Nate as he stepped in front of Barry.

" Out of here." said Barry

Wells, Cisco and Caitlin look at each other as the two begin to fight.

" No your not!" said Nate

" Watch me!" said Barry as he tried to speed around Nate but Nate stops him everytime

Eventually when Nate turns him around he whips around and tries to punch Nate but Nate grabs the fist.

Then he pushes Barry backwards.

" Look bro, I know you're mad. But please understand I'm trying to -" Nate said before Barry interrupts him

" YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!" Barry shouted

Silence overtook everyone to the point where you could hear a pin drop.

Barry walks up into Nate's face.

" A real brother would've tried to stand up and help me with Joe, not just stand there and help him! We may have the same family, and share the same blood, but from now on! Don't ever call me your brother again" said Barry with anger and rage laced in his voice.

Nate just stands there and then turns to let Barry pass.

Barry speeds out.

Caitlin walks over to Nate as she hears him start to sniffle.

Caitlin gather him in a hug as he starts busting into tears.

Cisco just has nothing to say and walks off and Wells just sits there looking at Nate.

 **Next day**

We see Barry working in his lab when Joe walks in holding folders.

"Come to yell at me again?" Naruto asked looking back at his work

"Simon Stagg's head of security was murdered last night. The coroner took some skin samples. Hopefully they belong to the killer. See if you can find a match." Joe said in a clipped tone

"Can't be a coincidence that Stagg's benefit was attacked last night." Barry said taking the samples from Joe

"I'm going to interview Stagg now." Joe said turning to leave

"I can come with you." Barry offered

"Your job is in here. Stay in here and do it." Joe said turning to leave just as Iris walked in with a mug of coffee, as Barry checked the samples

"Hey, Dad." Iris greeted

"Hey, baby." Joe said kissing his daughter's cheek "Gotta go."

As Joe left Iris walked up to Barry who was waiting for the samples to finish being tested "Why is my dad mad at you?"

"Work stuff." Barry said with a sigh, before he noticed her glaring at him "Why are you mad at me?"

"You were supposed to meet me at jitters to give me some scientific background for my article."

"And I didn't show up." Barry said having forgotten

"And now I have to come up with a new article topic in 24 hours or I fail the assignment." Iris said as Barry stood up

"Iris-"

"Don't say that you're sorry. Okay, I know that you are. What I don't know is what is going on with you." Iris said as Barry sighed as Iris tore open her pack of sugar "We grew up one bedroom down from each other. Do you honestly think that I don't know when you're happy? Or sad or depressed or lost? So I'm gonna ask you one last time, Barry Allen, and you better be honest with me. What the-"

Time stopped.

" You wanna know what's wrong with me? I'm fast now and a superhero. God I just want to tell you. But I can't." said Barry as he speeds around her

\- Hell is going on with you." she finished putting sugar in her coffee.

Barry opened hia moth to speak when a beeping sound cut him off, causing him to walk to his computer "We are not done talking about this." Iris said walking up behind him and looking over his shoulder

"That's impossible?" Barry asked looking closer to his computer "There was a murder last night. These skin cells belong to the murderer, but these cells are naive. Stem cells that they can replicate and become any cell the body needs. They only come from babies."

"This means your killer is what, a newborn?" Iris asked

Stagg Industries

Joe, and Eddie walked alongside Simon trying to get him to cooperate "You honestly think that someone wants to kill me?" Simon asked

"Well, we're not sure, Mr. Stagg, but an event you were being honored at was robbed at gunpoint." Eddie reminded

"And your head of security was found murdered this morning." Joe added

"I am a scientist and a philanthropist. We're not often the targets of assassins." Simon said with a dismissive wave of his hand

"Well what about lawsuits? You got about 20 of those pending against you." Joe asked

"It is a sad fact of life, Detective, that when you earn a lot of money, people who haven't think they can take yours." Simon said with an arrogant smirk

Joe opened his folder and pulled out a picture if a man "People like this guy, for example?" Joe asked "Danton Black?"

"Danton Black." Simon said taking the photo and looking at his ex employee

"You fired him and now he's suing you?" Joe asked

"Unfortunately, our working relationship wasn't successful, but I can assure you both of one thing. Danton Black Is not a killer. He's a clinical researcher, not a criminal mastermind. Now, if I can help you in any way, please let me know. I want these people caught as much as you."

"Then here we are!"

Simon, Joe, and Eddie turned to see three gunman immediately Joe and Eddie rushed Simon as shots were fired "Down!" Joe shouted pushing Simon to safety as the three men took cover

Central City Police Department

Barry was walking toward Joe's desk, when he noticed everyone grabbing their gear and heading toward the exit "Capt, what's going on?"

"Not now, Barry. An armed gunman is shooting up Stagg industries." Singh said walking away

Barry watched him go, before he remembered something "Joe's there." heading back upstairs to his lab, Barry opened his locker and grabbed his suit

Stagg Industries

Joe, Eddie, and Simon were still taking cover behind a forklift as the three masked men fired at them "Get him out of here. I'll cover you. Nate gave me something for situations like this" Joe said as he grabbed the bracelet. " If Nate built it I know it's gonna work." said Eddie as he grabbed his gun." Ready? Go!" shouted Joe as Eddie took Simon out of the building.

Joe pressed a button on the bracelet and silver armor appeared all over him until he was covered in his Robocop armor.

He checks himself over. " Oh, boy! I make this look good!" said Joe kinda excited about it.

He stood up and the Danton's shot at him only for the bullets not work.

" My turn" said Joe he grabs his gun and shoots taking one of them down.

One takes off his mask revealing Danton. His face begins to vibrate and he shakes around until another Danton is standing beside him.

The 3rd takes off his mask showing another Danton. The new clone reaches down and grabs the gun the one Danton clone dropped when he got shot.

Joe crouches back behind the canisters.

" Damn. I need help." said Joe.

" _Contacting Nathaniel Allen"_ said a male computer voice ( think Jarvis's voice on Iron man's suit.)

" Onboard computer? Sweet" said Joe in his amazed tone of voice.

A red streak races in and grabs the 3 Danton's guns and drops them beside Joe. Revealing Barry in his suit.

" Go" Barry ordered. " No" said Joe in his commanding voice.

Barry races him and drops him outside.

Joe hears a ringing and looks down to his arm to see Nate.

" Joe? You activated the armor. What's wrong?" he said.

" It's Barry, he's taking on Danton Black who can make copies of himself." said Joe.

" We're on our way." said Nate.

" We?" said Joe.

" Yes we." confirmed Nate.

 **Allen Industries.**

We see Nate walking over to Lisa, Whitney, and Iris who're petting Goliath and Cisco and Caitlin are looking over something on the computer.

" Barry's in trouble." he said.

" Where is he?" asked Whitney concerned for her boyfriend.

" At Stagg Industries taking on a metahuman, alone. And this one can replicate himself." said Nate.

" Wait since when -" Iris tried to say.

" Look everything will be explained later now everyone suit up and hero up." ordered Nate.

 **Back at Stagg Industries**

We see Barry getting a beating from the Danton clones.

Then they move over for the ones with the guns and they prepare to shoot him.

Then a golden streak races in and grabs him.

It's Nate and he moves him over to Iris and Whitney and the others in their suits.

" Are you okay?" said Whitney holding Barry's face.

" Yeah but Nate you still came to help me? Even after all I said?" said Barry not expecting Nate to come.

" We are brothers, nothing you can say or do will ever change that. I'll admit I was hurt, but if I just sat back while you were in danger I'd be no better than Eobard." said Nate

Barry smiles seeing his brother forgive him.

Iris crouches beside him

" So are these your work clothes?" she joked.

" More or less" Barry said before he groaned.

" Guy's we can't have a full fight here. Let's get him back. Golden Glider, Lighspeed, Shifter! Shine and hide" Nate ordered.

Lisa walks up and turns her body gold and Linda blasts her with a beam of light which Lisa redirects at the Dantons making them cover their eyes.

Shifter breaths out smoke giving them a chance to escape.

 **S.T.A.R Labs**

We see Caitlin dabbing a cotton thing on the scratches on Barry's face he winces when she touches it on his cheek.

" Sorry, the abrasions are already rapidly healing." she said.

" You got blood on my suit." said Cisco with a headlamp holding a towel.

" I think some of it belongs to him. Another not-so-friendly meta-human" said Barry referring to Danton.

" I'm just glad you're safe." said Whitney as she stands with Lisa, Iris and Nate.

" Yeah thanks to Nate." said Barry as he makes a face which Nate noticed but didn't say anything.

" Danton Black. A bio-geneticist. Specialized in therapeutic cloning. Growing new organs to replace failing ones." said Wells as he pulled up a picture of Danton and answered Barry's unasked question.

" Apparently, Stagg stole his research and then fired him." said Caitlin.

" I knew there was something I hated about that guy. I thought it was just because he rich guy who acts like a dick." said Nate.

" I saw Black create duplicates from his own body." said Barry getting up.

" That's pretty ironic. The guy specialized in cloning. And now he can make Xeroxes of himself." said Cisco.

" If he was experimenting on himself when exposed to the dark matter wave, released by the accelerator explosion-" Wells said before Cisco interrupted him.

" Meet Captain Clone" he said smiling.

Everyone turns to him and gives him a look.

" Don't worry. I'll come up with something cooler" he said

Barry looks to Dantons picture and shakes his head and begins walking.

" Where are you going?" Caitlin asked.

" Joe was right. I'm in way over my head. Yeah, I'm fast, but I am no warrior. I could barely fight one meta-human, let alone six. " said Barry

He then turns to leave.

" Barry... I understand" Wells said making him stop and turn around.

" Today was a setback. But any grand enterprise has them. And we can never learn to fly without crashing a few times." said Wells.

" This wasn't a grand enterprise, Dr. Wells. This was a mistake" said Barry as he turns back around to leave.

" Wait, Barry. What about being a hero and finding Eobard?" said Iris.

" Let Nate worry about that he's the better hero. You'd all be better off without me holding you back" said Barry as he then speeds off.

While he speeds he remembers the time he and Nate went to go see his Father when they were kids.

 **Flashback**

We see Nate and Barry sitting at a table in the prison as they hear a buzz and a guard brings their father into the room.

" Dad" said Barry

Nate turns his head to look at his father as Barry goes over to hug him but the guard stops him,

" Sorry, no physical contact. Five minutes, Allen" said the guard.

The guard backs off and give them room

" Sit down, sons" said Henry gesturing to the table beside them.

Barry sits then Nate beside him.

" How did you two get here?" Henry asked

" We ran here. Joe wouldn't bring me, so I brought Nate. He wouldn't let me see you. I hate him." said Barry. " I tried to stop him, Dad but he just had to see you, we did." said Nate

" Thank you, Nathan, and don't say that, Barry." said Henry as he shook his head after smiling at Nate.

" It isn't Joe that doesn't want you to come here. I don't want you to come here. I don't want you or him to see me like this." he said gesturing to the handcuffs on him.

Barry gets up. " Bare" said Nate trying to stop him as he walked up to the guard.

" You have to let him go. Our dad didn't do these things. He didn't hurt our mom. It was the man in the lightning. The lightning man killed our mom. Not our dad" said Barry pleading with the guard to let Henry go.

" Barry, look at me. Look at me" said Henry as he turned Barry around.

" You can't help me. Now Joe is gonna look after you and your brother until I can get out of here. You two just keep being the good boys that your mom and I know you both are." said Henry as he looks to Joe standing behind them.

Nate gets up and gets into the hug with Barry as the two boy starts to cry.

" We will get you out of here someday Dad. Let me and Barry just get one long look at you before we go." said Nate as they get out of the hug.

Nate takes a long look and pulls Barry back.

The guard gently grabs Henry's arm and take him back to his cell.

Barry turns in Nate's arms and begins to sob with Nate joining him.

Joe looks at them and walks over to them and pats them on the shoulders.

" Come on let's go" he said.

 **End Flashback**

Barry stops and sees Jitters and walks in and sees Eddie looking at the tv seeing himself talking to a new reporter.

" Nice work, Eddie" he said as Eddie turns it off and turns around.

" Yeah, right place, right time. If it wasn't for Robocop Joe things maybe have gone different

" No, you were a hero today." said Barry

" C.C.P.D. still has a killer on the loose. I should get back to the precinct." said Eddie before he notices the look on Barry's face.

" You okay?" he asked.

" Yeah I'm alright." said Barry lying.

" Okay but if you want to talk, you know where to find me." said Eddie as he pats Barry on the shoulder and walks out.

Barry sits down in a booth after he gets himself a cup of coffee.

 **Back at Star Labs**

We see them talking about Barry.

" Man I've never seen Barry that down. Ever" said Whitney concerned for her boyfriend.

" Yeah maybe I should get my Poliwag plushy. That always cheers me up" said Caitlin.

" I was just about to suggest my Poromon plushy." said Cisco

Everyone turns to look at them weird.

" What? Plushy's always make people happy. Besides when I fall asleep with it, I always have a good sleep" said Cisco with Caitlin agreeing with him

" You two are dorks" said Lisa.

" Yes but they are my dorks" said Wells.

Nate puts his hands on Lisa's shoulders and looks at her.

" Don't forget one of those dorks is your harem sister." he said

" Say what you want but these will cheer Barry up." Cisco said.

" Sorry Cisco, but I don't think the plush toys will fix this one" said Nate as he walks around the cortex.

Cisco: I know. But it's worth a shot

yeah and I appreciate you trying to help Barry but this is a bigger problem than you may think" said Nate

Well, you obviously need to find some way to convince Barry not to quit" said Lisa to Nate

Babe, how do you convince your brother not to quit when there very problem is us? And Joe? he said looking to them

" Hold up. How's this dad's fault?" said Iris " Yeah" said Whitney

" It's because we don't trust him." said Nate

Everyone looks at each other.

I never said that I didn't believe in him. Said Lisa

Yeah I know Babe, but it's mostly on Joe not trusting Barry to do this on his own. and then there's you Misses Poliwag." said Nate as he joked.

" Leave Poliwag out of this!" said Caitlin kinda angry

Sorry forgot how much you love that tadpole pokemon. But babe part of the problem is you" said Nate as Caitlin sighs

Is this about what happened with that burning building?" she said as Nate gives a side nod

Kinda but it's also with how you kept berating him. Sorry honey but it's the truth. Then there's the one who effected him the most" said Nate

It's me, isn't it? Sorry, man. Maybe I should've made those calorie bars sooner" said Cisco as he was thinking Nate was talking about him

No dude you've been like another brother to me and him" said Nate reassuring Cisco

" Is it me?" said Iris pointing to herself.

No babe if anything he's happy that you know about him being this. You too Whitney" said Nate looking to the sisters

That that leaves only you" said Cisco in realization.

Everyone looks at Nate with wide eyes as he nods and takes a seat in a chair.

" This is about that fight, isn't it?" said Caitlin

Nate shakes his head.

No that was just him talking in anger. This goes deeper than that. Deeper than anything on Earth" said Nate

" What are you talking about?" said Cisco as everyone takes a seat to hear this.

It's because all my life I've always been there. Saving him fighting for him, basically doing almost everything for him. He believes he can't do anything without me being there to help him. Even when he doesn't want or need it" said Nate

Well, you and Barry practically do everything together. And one of you can't fight crime without the other" said Lisa with Nate nodding agreeing with it.

I know but in his eyes it's his big brother practically taking on the world for him when he wants a chance to shoot off on his own. The one chance he could do something himself and not me being there to help him" said Nate

Well, maybe you two can be equals when it comes to fighting people like Mardon and Black" said Whitney trying to find a solution

Equals? Equals, Whitney I am the god of the speed force. If i wanted I could literally take the speed force energy from Barry and let him live a normal life if i wanted" said Nate as Wells eyes widen which they don't notice

" But you won't right?" said Cisco as he thought Nate was serious.

Nate turns to him. Really? The only person on this planet i want to do that to is Eobard and when I find him he's gonna wish that he killed me that night."  
Takes a breath to calm down. Wells has straight face but on the inside he's afraid when Nate said he could steal the speed force energy from a speedster.

I think you and Barry should have a heart to heart chat" said Caitlin

How am i supposed to get him to listen? I don't even know where he sped off to" said Nate

He's probably in CCPD or our house" said Iris.

And if he's not? How am i supposed to be sure he even will want to listen to me?" said Nate

I'm sure he's cooled off by now. Besides, can't you use the Speed Force to track him" said Whitney

Nate's eyes widen and he smacks his head

" Wait you can actually do that?" said Cisco pointing to Nate.

" I guess he can" said Caitlin

Of course. I forgot that. I guess if you have so many powers like, super strength flight, can bring back the dead you forget what things I can do" said Nate as he gets up and chuckles. Wells on the inside is really starting to get afraid of Nate

Cisco: Go for it, man. In the meantime, we'll come up with a plan to stop Multiplex.

Caitlin: Nice name. And we're still getting our plush toys

Cisco nods.

Nate walks to the more open area of the Cortex.

Cisco stops in his tracks and turns back around to Nate.

" Wait you can actually raise the dead?" said Cisco shocked to hear it.

" I hope they're not zombies" said Iris

Whitney nods in agreement and shivers thinking about zombies

No you see when I was in the speed force i learned things like magic and how to use these things" said Nate as he pulls out a blue mugic disk

" What's that?" asked Lisa

" A mugic disk" said Nate

" Is it similar to magic" asked Cisco as the group looks at the disk.

Yes these things come in many colors and each color and each one does a different things but you have to have one of these to activate it." said Nate

Then he summons different colored mugicians one blue, one yellow, one brown one red, one white and another black.

" These activate the mugics." said Nate

That's so cool! " said Cisco as one floats past him

Can we get back to finding Barry before Black kills someone else?" said Caitlin bringing everyone back to the moment

" right sorry! Getting back to business but first Wells can you try and talk Joe into this?" asked Nate

" I will try. He should still be at the CCPD" said Wells as he begins to roll out of the Cortex

" Yeah and I'll go to Jitters it's where Barry's at" said Nate

Nate goes to leave but Whitney grabs his arm.

" Let me come with you. I can help you" she said.

" Are you sure?" Iris asked.

" Nobody knows Barry like I do besides him" said Whitney pointing to Nate.

" Good point" said Iris.

" Alright let's go" said Nate and the two sped off

 **At Jitters**

We see Barry enjoying a cup of coffee sitting alone in a booth until he sees Whitney and Nate walk in

" Hey little brother, care to have some company" said Nate as he and Whitney sit on the other side of the booth.

" When I said I quit, what did you hear?" said Barry as he was pretty sure.

" My brother giving up because of me." said Nate

No. You were right. If I only rush into thing without thinking, then what kind of hero am I" said Barry.

" The kind who needs help. Our help" said Whitney

" Look, Nate about what I said before" said Barry before Nate stops him.

I already said forgive and forget. But answer me this? Would mom want you to give up? Would dad? You told me when we were younger that you and me we're going to get him out of that prison. You gonna keep that promise" said Nate

" Of course. Mom would approve of me throwing in the towel" said Barry with a smirk and Nate and Whitney are happy.

" That's my brother. Also you'll be happy to know your speed suit is up and functional" said Nate.

" Can't wait to try it. And who were those two guys that helped us before" Barry asked referring back to Wolverine and Clayface.

Members of the legion. I sent them over to help you. How do you think that officer found himself 2 blocks away" Nate said with a smirk

Good point. Have the others found a way to stop Black?" Barry asked.

" Iris and the others are at Star Labs trying to figure that out?" said Whitney

Nate's phone rings and he looks down to it.

" Well, speak of the devil" said Nate.

" Is that them right now?" said Barry.

Yep. Sup babe. What? We're on our way" said Nate hanging up

" What did they say?" said Whitney concerned.

" Trouble" was all Nate said

" Is Black attacking?" said Barry as the 3 got up.

" She didn't say, only that we have got to be there right now." said Nate

" Okay, let's go." said Barry.

The 3 speed off.

 **Star Labs**

The three speed in and see Danton standing in front of the group.

" Black? Look like you're back for round 2!" said Barry as he raises his fists

Black does nothing.

" Anybody home? said Barry as he waves his hand in Black's face and turns to see Caitlin holding a Poliwag plush toy and Cisco a Poromon plush toy.

Wait a minute. Cisco. Caitlin. What are you two holding" Barry asked seeing the toys

" They were suppose to cheer you up" said Cisco

Thanks. But can you tell me what those plush toys are supposed to be" said Barry wondering what they are.

The tadpole thing she has is a pokemon called Poliwag and Cisco's pink legless chicken is a digimon called Poromon. Side fact I actually met those things and also this ain't Black is it" asked Nate

" Aww their adorable" said Barry.

" Let's focus here people and if you wanna see cute you should see the real things." said Nate.

Sorry. (To "Black") Do you have an idea what you nearly caused me to do, Black" said Barry.

" Barry" said Nate getting him to focus.

" It's wierd why is he just standing there" said Whitney

" Because it's not receiving anything from Black" said Nate.

" Wait a minute. This is a clone" said Barry pointing to it.

" Yes and I'd like to know how you were able to get a hold of one" said Nate turning to Caitlin

I isolated a sample of Black's blood from Barry's suit" said Caitlin

" and you exposed the target cells to a protein gel and you get this. Impressive" said Nate making Caitlin blush

You know we're going to have to follow this thing if it starts to move again, right" said Lisa

" Wait let it move if it does" said Nate walking up a little bit closer to it

Then we follow it to the real Multiplex, right" said Cisco making his poromon talk

No we keep it alive just long enough for me to do what i need to do" said Nate

" Okay Nate" said Caitlin making the Poliwag plushy talk

" Guys focus now jokes later. If Black has a psychic connection with these things then maybe i can use my psychic powers to trace the connection and see where he's going next" said Nate

" Wouldn't it be easier to just let it take us to Black" said Iris

" No because we need to stop him now" said Nate.

" Good point" said Whitney

" If i had a dollar for everytime I heard that. Did you guys find a way to fix Barry's fainting problem." Nate asked.

" Yeah I did with these protein bars" said Cisco showing one to Barry

The clone begins to move making Whitney and Caitlin scream getting away from it

" **Vine snare!"** said Nate as vines shot from his fingers wrapping around the clone

" Hurry do your psychic thing!" said Iris as they backed from it.

The clone struggles in the vines as Joe walks in with his gun out.

" Done! Okay Joe!" said Nate as he unraveled the clone and Joe shot it

" Way to kill that meanie!" said Cisco making his poromon talk

" Dude really? Okay guys me and Joe know where it was going. Stagg Industries let's suit up and hero up!" said Nate

" Good look, you guys" said Caitlin making her polywag talk.

" What are you talking about? Your coming, aren't you" said Nate

" That was the polywag talking, of course of coming" said Caitlin as she goes to get her outfit.

" You bet your hot, icy ass you are babe" said Nate as he then chuckles.

" Hot, icy ass?" repeated Cisco in hus Vibe suit

" What she's a hot babe and she has ice powers. I think I'll bring along some help" said Nate

More Legion members?" Barry asked in his new suit

" Not exactly." said Nate as he shows a pokeball and a digivice (Digimon season 2)

" No way" said Cisco as he starts getting excited.

" Are you bringing who I think you're bringing" said Caitlin barely holding in her excitement

" Poliwrath come on out! You too Hawkmon" said Nate as he throws the pokeball in the air and the digivice glows

The ball opens up and a light comes out of it and it's shown to be a real life Poliwrath and out of the digivice comes out Hawkmon

Caitlin squeals happily and hugs Nate and kisses him before getting Poliwrath into a hug. Poliwrath blushes.

" Ready for action, Nathan!" Hawkmon says as he then sees the Poromon toy " Is that my Poromon form?" Hawkmon asked as he points to the toy.

Cisco faints but Iris and Whitney catch him.

" Guess fan-boy couldn't handle meeting his favorite Digimon" said Lisa as she laughs

Hawkmon looks down to see the clone" Is that a dead body?!" he shouted in fear.

Nate kneels down to Hawkmon's side.

" It's a clone not the actual thing buddy, the guy getting up is Cisco, he's gonna be your partner for today, also in battle call him Vibe." said Nate

" Pleased to meet you, Cisco" said Hawkmon as he gives a bow and holds out his hand.

" Uh, good to meet you too" said Cisco as he shakes Hawkmon's hand.

" Black's gonna have a hard time with us now" said Barry in full confidence.

" That's the point. Also Cisco I'd advise using Shurimon, he may have destructive power, but he won't wreck the place." said Nate advicing Cisco what armored digimon to change Hawkmon.

" Sounds good" said Cisco before he realized something.

" Wait, how am I supposed to keep up with you guys? Caitlin can do her mist thing to keep up but what about me?" he said.

" Would you care to ride on my back?" Hawkmon suggested

That's okay Hawkman I got this. Okay quick training lesson. If you can manipulate the vibrational waves around you, imagine if you were able to remove all vibrational waves away from you as you run?" said Nate tell Cisco he is basically a speedster.

" I can do that?" said Cisco as he looks at Nate.

" And so much more. Okay guys, it's battle time" said Nate trying a catchphrase.

" Okay dude stay with that, that's a good into battle catchphrase" said Cisco the others agreed.

" Yeah I mean I already have a pre-battle thing but before we go I'm going as someone else." said Nate as he pulls out the OOO driver.

Then he pulls out three yellow metals one has a lion on it the other two a tiger and a cheetah.

" Now guy's cover your eyes." said Nate as he puts the 3 medals into the belt and they do what he said.

He grabs the scanner

 **Henshin!** he said as he scans the 3 medals.

 **Lion, Tora, Cheetah: (Roar) La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tar**

A bright light is shown and everyone sees that Nate had become OOO Latorartah combo

" Okay let's go!" he said.

Everyone leaves for Stagg Industries

 **Stagg Industries**

We see Stagg standing in front of 3 Danton's as they are about to shoot.

But Barry races in and grabs him and puts him back in his office.

" Stay put, old man" Barry said as he rushes back out to see Caitlin and the others taking on Danton clones.

" Look can't we just talk about this? I know he stole your research but that doesn't mean you should kill him?" said Barry trying to reason with them but they turned to shoot him but he speeds and dodges them and takes them down.

" Barry! I'm pretty this is more than Stagg stealing his research!" said Nate from his position as he attacks his clones with his claws.

" You're right, this is about my wife, Elizabeth." said a Danton clone as Nate turns around and sees Shifter take him down in a white were-tiger form.

" Let me guess, she had a degenerative coronary disease and she was running out of time, and you were gonna grow her one?" said Nate figuring it out pretty quick.

" Yes but Stagg stole the research for himself and I had to bury my best friend. Now I'm alone" said a Danton clone.

" Oh what?! Now dude, I wanna kill this guy!" said Cisco from his spot as Shurimon slices two clones in half with his ninja star arms.

" Likewise." said Caitlin as Iris, Whitney and Lisa agree with her.

Nate looks around after he slows down time and sees one of the Danton's sweating and he looks to Barry and Barry nods and goes after it.

He grabs Black and slams him into a metal pole knocking him and the clones out.

Barry looks down from his point and sees Nate back in his armor form and the others standing and looking at the down clones.

" We win" said Barry into the comms back at Star Labs to Wells and Joe.

" Yeah we do!" said Cisco excited.

Nate looks up to Barry and sees Black standing up.

He races up and grabs Black and takes him to another part of the building.

Nate stands in front of Black as he gets up.

" You were about to kill yourself, weren't you Black?" said Nate

He starts walking around Black

" When you were up there with my younger brother. You were going to jump out the window, weren't you?" said Nate

" Of course I was!" shouted Black in anger.

The others arrive to hear the conversation

" Why? You can move on with your life. Forget Stagg, I can take you away from here to a place where you can start over. Let me help you!" said Nate desperate to try and save him

My wife is dead! I have nothing to live for now" shouted Black as you can see tears building in his eyes

You can stay alive, join me. Join my hero group the legion, I can help you put Stagg away forever" said Nate

Black shakes his head.

No! What I want is to rejoin my wife. So if you won't let me kill myself, then I should at least die at your hands" said Black as tears really begin to fall.

Nate stands straight.

" Is that what you want? Okay, close your eyes, I'll make it quick and painless" said Nate as he begins to walk to Black

Black smiles and gets up and closes his eyes" Thank you" he said.

Nate starts to vibrate his hand.

" May you find peace in another life" said Nate

Then he shoves the vibrating hand through Black's chest.

He catches Black as he begins to fall.

He raises a hand up and closes Black's eyes.

He stands with Black in his arms.

" I can't believe Black didn't want us to save him" said Barry wishing it could've gone different

" Some people, little brother, when they're broken are nearly impossible to be put back together." said Nate

" We should at least give him a proper burial." said Iris.

" We will, I'll give him over to the paramedics coming. After that I'm gonna have some words with Stagg, alone" said Nate as anger grew in his voice.

" Ok" said Barry

Nate turns to the doors and sees the flashes of the ambulances arriving and sees news crews reporting

" It's time to show the world, Central City's guardian" said Nate

" You guys head back to Star Labs, I'll catch up with you later" said Nate

He takes a deep breath as then turns back around to see them still there.

" I'll be okay" said Nate in a gentle tone.

He watches them leave.

He takes a deep breath and straightens himself.

He walks out the doors.

 **Star Labs**

We see Barry and the rest of them come racing into the Cortex.

" How'd it go?" said Wells

Barry ignores him and turns on the TV, seeing Mason Bridge reporting at the scene at Stagg Industries

" Where's Nate" said Joe.

" You're about to see him" said Caitlin.

" Wait you mean he's gonna show himself on National TV?" said Wells.

Nobody says anything as they keep watching until they see Nate carrying Black to the paramedics on TV.

" Oh my god" said Joe as he can't believe Nate is doing this.

 **Back at Stagg Industries.**

Silence is all that's heard except for the footsteps that Nate makes as he walks over to the paramedics.

He hands Black's body to the paramedics as they put it on a stretcher.

" Make sure he gets a proper burial and is buried beside his wife." Nate said to them.

The male paramedic nods and they leave.

The reporters begin to swarm him with questions.

" Mason Bridge, Central City Picture News, who are you and what are you doing here?" the reporter said.

" My name is Ultraspeed and I came to tell the world that Central City is not as safe as it appears and that there is a group of superheroes here to protect it." said Nate

" What do you mean" Mason asked as he puts the microphone back toward Nate.

" Ever since the particle accelerator explosion many people were affected by it. Turning them into meta-humans, people with powers. But my team the Legion is here to protect Central City from anyone who seeks to do evil in it." said Nate.

" Is that what happened to Danton Black, the man you carried out died." said Mason.

" Yes, because of Simon Stagg, Black became a villain, he wanted to rejoin his dead wife." said Nate.

" What do you mean?" said Mason.

" Stagg stole Black's research on organ replication. Black was trying to save his wife who had a heart problem, but Stagg stole the research making Black have to bury his best friend." said Nate

" No more questions" said Nate as he then sped off to have a chat with Stagg.

Nate speeds in front of Stagg scaring him and making him back up.

I hope your proud of your self you greedy son of a bitch. You caused that mans death all because you wanted to make a buck off of his research which he used to save his wife, damn it! I hope sometime soon you die and rot in the flames of hell!" said Nate with rage laced in his voice.

He speeds off to Star Labs.

 **Star Labs**

Everyone turns to see Nate walking in without his armor on.

" Do you have any idea what you've done" said Wells with anger in his voice a little.

" Told the world what Central City faces and that the Legion is here to protect it. Where's Joe, Iris, Lisa and Whitney" said Nate.

" They left" said Barry

" I trust you know what you're doing" said Wells.

" I'm sorry Dr. Wells, for everything." said Nate as everyone turns to him.

" For what?" Wells asked as he turned around.

" For thinking you were Eobard Thawne" said Nate

Everyone looks to Nate as he said that.

" It's alright, Nathan. We all make mistakes." said Wells.

No it's not alright ever since my micro cameras saw you stand up in that secret room of yours and those newspaper articles I've thrown away every sign of friendship you've given me. That's why i didn't trust you. But I want some truth how were you standing in that room and what were those articles?" Nathan asked wanting some form of an answer

" Okay the truth is: I met and know Eobard. I guess you can see he was my partner." said Wells shocking everyone with the news.

" You knew him!? How could you be friends with the man who killed mine and Barry's mother!?" said Nate in true anger

I didn't know he was here to kill your mother! If i did I would've tried to kill him myself!" said Wells as he shouted in defence

Nate takes a deep breath to calm down Caitlin walks over to him.

" How did you two even meet?" asked Barry

I met him before the Particle Accelerator." Wells Started.

I found him just about dead in the forest when I was taking a hike near my home in the mountains with my wife. We helped him get back on his feet and he told us his name and why he was here. He said he was looking for a friend of his, something about changing something for the better. In the mean time he helped me start up Star Labs and we became partners. I thought I could trust him. He told me I would lose my legs and so he created a chamber here in the labs and in my house so I could walk for short moments. He then showed us newspaper articles written by Iris-Allen-West. He said his other mission there was to correct the timeline. When he showed his true face, his real reason, I, I couldn't even stop him. It's all my fault, your mother is dead.  
Removes his glasses as tears start running down his face

" So he tricked you?" said Barry

Yes, he tricked me into finding your house when he promised me he'd save my wife from dying. Only for her to die by his hand in a car accident. He said it was a pleasure doing business with you. I'm so sorry, if I didn't trust him. None of this would've happened" said Wells berating himself.

He was from the future. Even if you didn't trust him, he still would've found another way to kill mom" said Nate trying to calm him down

I know but I should've done something some way to stop him but I couldn't. That's one of the reasons why I'm helping you two. To possibly try and redeem myself for what I had done" said Wells

Nate walks over and kneels beside him.

Look, you need to stop living in the past. You may not have saved mom but you can still help us save other innocent people. He stands up.

With us. Now let's wipe the slate clean and start over anew. Nate stretches out his hand to Wells

Wells wipes his face to get rid of the tears and shakes Nate's hand ' I'll believe your story, for now' Nate thought in his head

Cisco gets a party popper

" Alright Party time!" he said popping it just as Joe walks in with Iris, Whitney and Lisa each holding some boxes of pizzas.

" Dang talk about good timing" said Nate.

" Do we wanna know what you're celebrating for?" said Joe.

Wells goes to say something but Nate says something instead.

" Just us celebrating officially becoming a team." said Nate

Wells looks over to Nate and he smiles and nods

" Well come and get them while their hot." said Lisa as they start putting down the pizzas.

" Wait let me take a guess, detective style, the one's you have, Joe, are pepperoni, olives and jalapenos?" Nate guessed

" Got it in one and there's extra cheese with sausage and pepperoni, plain pepperoni, and extra cheese" Joe said.

Wells rolls over and helps himself to a slice of extra cheese

Barry grabs a box and opens it and grabs a slice.

" Wait this needs something more" said Nate.

He races off and comes back and around them is various liter bottles of sodas (Coke, Mountain Dew etc.) ,Water, cups and plates

" Now it's a celebration" said Nate as he gets himself a cup of Coke.

" You got that right dude!" said Cisco as he was amazed by what Nate did and gets himself some Mountain Dew

Soon everyone gets themselves a drink.

" Barry, you were wrong" said Joe as he stands with his arms crossed

" Barry's been wrong a lot this week, gotta be more specific" said Nate.

" When he said the thing driving him was your mother's death, it's also getting your father out of jail." said Joe.

" Which we will all do, together." said Whitney as she moves over to Barry

Nate clears his throat getting everyone's attention.

He raises his cup.

" To family and the team" he said making a toast.

Everyone repeats it.

" Hey Iris, do you still need help with your article?" asked Barry

" Nope, I actually got something for it. This." She said as she gestures around her

" What do you mean" asked Lisa

" She means she's gonna be posting on their our heroic actions, without telling who we are." said Nate.

" That may help change everyone's view on Star Labs" said Caitlin

" We can all hope" said Wells

" Enough talk let's eat." said Nate.

" Way ahead of you." said Cisco grabbing 3 slices of sausage and pepperoni

They spend the night partying until they go home.

 **Later that night at Allen Industries after Wells killed Stagg**

We see Nate standing at a window, in his room, looking down at the city.

Gideon had just informed him that Stagg had been killed.

" At least Stagg finally paid the price" said Nate as he hated that man for what he did to Black

" Now to find out where you are Eobard" said Nate as he turns around

" Sir shouldn't you try and find Stagg's killer" Gideon asked

I think I already know, Gideon" as he still believes Wells is hiding something

And sir what about Wells? Are you certain he was telling you the truth when you asked about the information we saw" Gideon asked

Some of it may be the truth. But I think he was still covering his tracks" Said Nate ,while he still doesn't trust Wells on the inside.

" What will you do now?" Gideon asked

I'll wait until he shows his true colors. And then, he has my permission to die" said Nate as he makes a metal hand and clenches it.

I hope so too. For mine and Barry's sakes. Okay Gideon, remind me sometime tomorrow to start working on project Waverider and to make you your cyber body" said Nate

Understood, sir" Gideon said as she makes the reminders

Oh and send a command to the nanobots at Star Labs to return home" said Nate as he wanted Wells to give him his trust.

Very well, sir. Nanobots, return home immediately" Gideon ordered as Nathan turns and sees a camera in his lab to see them returning to a jar.

Nate yawns

Good night Gideon, tell the girls in their rooms I said good night also" Nathan said as he gets into bed.

I will, sir. Girls, Nathan says good night" Gideon said.

Over the intercom system Nate hears the girls saying good night to him.

" Good night Gideon" said Nathan as he goes to sleep.

" Good night sir" She said as she powers down.

 **And done! Leave a review so I can know you people actually read it, instead of just favoriting it. Lets me know you people actually like what you read.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey **there Amigo's here's Ultraspeed Ch.3. Shout out to my buddy Nicochan 11 aka my co writer and the person who helps make my stories, keep up the good work dude!**

 **Ch.3 Things you Can't outrun.**

We see Barry and Whitney coming out of a movie theater.

Regular movie scale, that was a seven or a eight. Zombie movie scale, it was, like, a four. Tops." said Barry talking about the movie they watched.

Whitney: There's a zombie movie scale?

Did you know that zombies exist in nature? There's a species of fungi that infects ants, causing the ants to attack plants that can release spores which in turn infect new hosts. I'm going full nerd again, aren't I? said Barry as he stopped himself.

Whitney (laughs): Don't worry, Barry. You're the cutest nerd I know. With superpowers, of course.

I know! It's awesome I don't have to hide this from you. How'd you get superspeed anyway?" Barry asked.

Whitney: I was affected by the Particle Accelerator as well.

Yeah, but how? said Barry

Whitney: I was near Star Labs when the dark matter wave hit.

Yeah, Nate told me about that when you and the others went to Allen Industries. But he told me you and Iris weren't struck by lightning, thank god. So it must've been another way, there's this process Nate explained to me called: Speed transference." said Barry

Whitney: Really? Nate told you about that?

Yeah, it's where the lightning of one speedster, when entered harmlessly to a non powered being can give them super speed. Among other things he told me about." said Barry.

Whitney: I can only imagine what they are. And I think we should put the next bad guy we face in some kind of prison.

Yeah, Nate told me about that, he and the others are thinking of one." said Barry. He smiles and takes Whitney's hand.

Barry: Do you think we'll meet other Legion members?

Maybe" said Whitney.

Barry: I really liked watching that movie with you, Whitney. Nothing can ruin this night!

Yeah, but I can think of something, to make this night better." she said.

Barry: Which is?

She smiles and leans in for a kiss. But then Barry's phone rings, just as they almost touch their lips together.

Barry (groans): You've gotta be fucking kidding me!

He checks it and sees it's Star Labs. Whitney groans as Barry answers

Barry: Hey, guys. How's your night going so far?

Uh, bad timing, dude?" said Cisco.

Barry said, "Let me guess. There's a crime going on, right?"

Yep, Code 237 on Wade Boulevard." said Cisco.

Barry asked, "Public indecency?"

Wait, I think I meant a 239." Cisco said.

Barry asked, "Is that a dog leash violation?"

Bad man in a getaway car, go!" said Caitlin

Barry nodded and hung up. He said to Whitney, "Sorry, Whitney. Duty calls."

Yeah you go on ahead, I'll see if I can find us a place for dinner, before you get back. Oh and before you go ( she gives him a kiss on the lips) for good luck. Now go get 'em, Tiger." She said

Barry said, "Will do!" And with that, he zoomed off to find the bad guy in the getaway car.

He finds the cops being shot in the police car by the guy and he races in a and puts the perp in cuffs and in the police car and speeds back off.

Barry just zoomed back to Whitney.

Whitney said impressed, "That was quick."

Yeah, I'm the 2nd fastest man alive, babe." said Barry.

Whitney asked grinning, "Is Nate the 1st fastest man alive?"

Yep." said Barry as he then grins remembering something that Nate taught him

Unknown to them, a blonde girl was watching them. She asked, "So that's Nate's brother? He's really impressive."

Yeah, and remember kid, watch, don't interfere. Let the kid enjoy his date." said a man who wore a trench coat and a big hat that covered his face but showed glowing green eyes.

The girl said, "Don't worry. I'm not planning to reveal myself until the next metahuman attacks."

Yeah, yeah." said the man. Then he leads her off the roof as a red cloak covered in holes covers them and they fly off the roof.

Back down below.

Barry asked, "We still up for dinner?"

yeah, and what're you grinning about?" asked Whitney.

Barry leans in to her ear.

Whitney was eager to hear what her boyfriend was about to say.

Nate taught me a speedster trick, I can vibrate any part of my body and I mean any part. What say you if after dinner we go home and have some fun." Barry said.

Whitney grins and said, "Sounds like fun! But we need to make sure Dad and Iris don't catch us in the act."

or how's about we skip dinner and get right to the fun." said Barry

Whitney said, "I think we should eat dinner first."

okay, dinner then fun." said Barry

Whitney said, "I'm really looking forward to it."

I know I am" said Barry as he gives her butt a smack as they keep walking.

Barry asked his girlfriend, "Where do you want to eat?"

I don't know" she said as they past a restaurant with some guys in it.

Barry spotted it and asked, "What about that one?"

nah" she said.

Little did they know something horrible was going to happen in that restaurant.

Meanwhile at Allen Industries, we see Nate down in his lab working on something.

Caitlin walked in holding her Poliwag toy and said, "Hey, Nate. What are you working on?"

Trying to find the reason why my speed is so much greater than the others." said Nate as he has a whiteboard with tons and tons of markings and equations on it.

Caitlin said, "I think it's because of the time you spent in the Speed Force."

Yes but that was the time I spent in my mind. The speed force said it was surprised that a new speedster had so much speed, not ever has there been a speedster that was as fast as me when they first started." said Nate.

Caitlin told her husband, "I'm sure that you'll find the reason, baby."

I know and I hope I can." said Nate as he takes a seat and puts on a face like he was scared.

Caitlin makes Poliwag ask, "What's wrong, Nate?"

Caitlin please, put the doll away, I'm not in the mood for it." said Nate.

Caitlin puts the Poliwag on a table and asked, "Seriously, Nate, is something wrong? You look scared."

I am, of the power I possess." said Nate showing an armored hand

Caitlin reassured him, "Don't be. We know you would never use your powers for evil."

But what if somehow I'm put under mind control? Or forced to to do something evil? Caitlin I'm basically a god, why I hope to know. And if it somehow does happen, who would be able to stop me? said Nate

Caitlin said, "Then me, Barry, and the others will be there to bring you back to your senses. And you could probably train your mind to resist mind control."

Hmph, I'll keep that in mind, but there's another thing going around in my head. Why choose me to be a hero? I basically have everything in the world a man wants, loving family, I own a great company, and I'm the richest guy in the world, so was it luck or what?" said Nate thinking.

Caitlin said, "I think you were destined to become a hero just like Barry was when he was struck by that lightning."

Nate then realizes something " The lightning? he said as he gets up and starts thinking.

Caitlin said, "Yeah. I mean, look at what you've accomplished so far against Mardon and Black."

Yeah, I think I got something, Gideon! Playback when I was struck by the lightning bolt." Nate ordered.

Gideon replied, "Right away, sir."

Why are you doing that, Nate?" Caitlin asked wondering what he's doing. By the way things are about to get sciency.

Nate said, "You're about to find out in about a few seconds."

Gideon plays a video of him getting struck by lightning and hitting the wall into his experiments.

He walks up to the screen on the side with him hitting his experiments.

Caitlin's eyes widen and she asked in realization, "Is it possible that you hitting your experiments affected you as well as the lightning?"

Yes, Gideon list the experiments I crashed into." Nate ordered.

Gideon said, "Yes, sir."

He goes over to a printer and takes out a paper listing various things, what caught his eye was tachyons.

Caitlin said, "I guess we know why you're more powerful then most speedsters."

Yes I did experiments with tachyons but how is it that they made me more powerful, think you can help me?" Nate asked.

Caitlin explained, "Well, tachyons are hypothetical particles that travel faster than light. Maybe that's why you're more powerful."

Of course, exposure to them along with these chemicals and various thing in combination with my speed serum, did this to me. Gideon how many tachyons did my body absorb?" Nate asked

Caitlin said, "I'm interested to know that as well."

Well considering all of your previous experiments, the combined power reading on the tachyons were enough to power the world with clean energy, for a long time, sir. Miss Caitlin, the particle accelerator was powered by Tachyons correct?" Gideon asked her.

Caitlin answered, "I don't think it was, Gideon."

But Tachyons were used in it, correct?" Gideon said

Caitlin said, "Well, I guess they were."

Well you absorbed enough tachyons to be used it possibly 1000 particle accelerators, sir." said Gideon

Caitlin gasps and said, "That's amazing!"

Hmm, it seems tachyons are the key for increasing the speed in the human body, no wonder I got my speed like this." said Nate.

Caitlin smiled and said, "Well, I still think you were destined to become a powerful hero."

Thanks, now since that's over, let's go to bed." said Nate.

Caitlin said, "With pleasure." She picked up Poliwag from the table.

The two head for the elevator

Caitlin called out, "Goodnight, Gideon."

Goodnight, Ma'am." said Gideon as she turns off everything in Nate's private lab.

Caitlin said, "I hope Barry's not getting in too much trouble with Whitney."

Don't worry I always have members of the Legion watching him." said Nate as they exit the elevator onto their home floor.

Caitlin said, "That's good to hear."

Well goodnight, Cait." said Nate as he heads to his room.

Caitlin said, "Goodnight, honey."

She then had Poliwag say, "Goodnight, Nate!"

Nate just groans as he closes his room doors.

Caitlin said to Poliwag as they were heading to her room, "I wonder what tomorrow will bring, Poliwag."

She shrugs as she goes to sleep.

The next day

Barry entered CCPD and sees Joe talking with his fellow officers

Where'd you gut him off?" Said a man talking to Paulson.

"We cut him off at 8th. The perp was in the backseat before he even knew what happened." Said Paulson.

"Congratulations, Paulson, on that arrest last night. Hell of a job." Said Joe shaking his hand.

"Come by later, Joe. I'll give you a driving lesson, okay?" Said Paulson as he and his group walks away.

Barry asked Joe, "You know that I was the one who caught that guy, right?"

"I figured. I didn't realize you were helping people for the glory." Said Joe as he and Barry start making their way up the stairs.

Barry said in his defense, "Me and Nate don't want a museum built in our names. But I really like that I don't have to keep my powers a secret from Iris and Whitney."

I know that, and it's safer this way so it doesn't come back and bite us on the butt. Anyway, you and me got work to do." Said Joe as they make their to Barry's work station.

Barry asked, "Is it another crime or a metahuman attack?"

"Neither." Said Joe as they stand in Barry's office as he walks in with a box. On it, it says "Central City Police Department."

Barry asked, "Is that evidence from my mom's case?"

"Yeah, had it brought up from storage." Said Joe.

"I've been through this box a thousand times." Said Barry.

Joe said in a serious tone, "Before, your story about what really happened that night with the lightning storm and Eobard Thawne. I thought you were trying to protect your father from prison. But now that I know it's true, we're gonna go through every scrap of evidence until we find something that helps us. At least until Nate finds out where Eobard's hiding."

"It took the jury 52 minutes to come back with a verdict of guilty. And Eobard isn't going to be easy to find, that much we know." Said Barry.

Joe said, "The jury moved too fast. That's why we've got to take our time."

Barry asked, "Think we should have Nate help us with this?"

"I know he's helping us with this. He's going to find Eobard. We're trying to find another way to get your dad out." Said Joe.

Barry said, "Ok. Where should we start first?"

Right as he says that, Eddie walks in.

"Barry, Joe, we got multiple homicides. Do you know the Darbinyan crime family?" He asked.

Joe and Barry look at him.

At the scene of the crime, we see Barry sitting next to the dead bodies in the restaurant he and Whitney saw last night.

"Barry said, "This is the restaurant where Whitney and I passed last night. If I knew this was going to happen, I would have done something about it."

The Darbinyan crime family may have been criminals but even they didn't deserve to be killed off like this.

"Barry? Anything?" Joe asked as he walked over to him.

Barry said, "There are signs of histotoxic hypoxia. The cells in their bodies were unable to utilize oxygen. It's consistent with exposure to poison gas."

"What kind of poison?" Joe asked.

Barry replied, "I'll need to take a lung sample to see if I can narrow it down."

Eddie walks over to them.

"The only other exit was bolted from the inside. They were trapped. I was thinking someone pumped gas in from the outside but witnesses say the street was empty." Said Eddie.

Joe told Eddie, "So it was from the inside. That means there should be a canister or a container left behind. The gas just didn't come in by itself."

Barry said in realization, "Unless the gas had a mind of its own."

Barry was starting to think that a metahuman caused this.

"Eddie, would you mind canvassing again? Somebody had to have seen something suspicious." Said Joe.

Eddie said, "I'll let you know if I find anything." And with that, Eddie left Joe and Barry to search for more clues.

Joe turns to Barry. "Okay, explain." He said.

Barry motioned to the dead boss, "The boss collapsed by the table."

Barry then motioned to the guy 10 feet away from the table, "This guy made it 10 feet away."

Barry then motion to the guy near the window, "That guy had a chance to move off and fire three shots into the window trying to break the glass. But they all started in the same spot, which means they should have all been affected by the gas at the same time, but instead, it's as if..."

Joe said in realization, "They were attacked one by one. This must be another meta human."

Yeah." Said Barry.

"My gut feeling, if we're gonna solve this one, you and me are gonna need backup." Said Joe.

Barry said, "We need to tell Nate and the others about this."

"Yeah." Said Joe.

Then, we find them at Star Labs with Wells, Cisco, Caitlin and Nate.

Cisco said in shock, "Let me get this straight. A meta human managed to kill off an entire crime family?!"

"Yes, a metahuman who can manipulate poison gas, that's new." Said Nate.

Cisco asked, "Is it just poisonous gas, or can he control all aerated substances?"

"And how is he able to formulate the connection? Is it physiological or psychological?" Said Caitlin.

Wells said, "This individual can create a mental nexus using gaseous substances."

Cisco asked, "You mean connect with gases on a molecular level?"

Wells answered, "Yes. That's what I meant."

Cisco said, "That is ridiculously cool."

Nate said, "Cisco, this guy can control poison gas. Nothing about him is cool."

"They get real excited about this stuff." Said Barry to Joe.

Joe said, "I can see that. But I'm only excited about throwing guys like this metahuman in jail."

"Except Iron Heights isn't exactly equipped to handle metahumans." He continued

Wells said, "Then I guess it's fortunate the ones you've encountered so far are no longer with us."

Unless we're planning on executing every super criminal we stop, you geniuses are gonna have to come up with some place else to hold them." Said Joe.

Barry said, "Whitney and I were actually talking about that last night."

"A metahuman prison. Sweet." Said Cisco.

Nate explained, "I've actually been thinking about that as well."

Until we figure a way to remove their powers." Said Wells.

Cisco remembered something and said, "There is one place here that might hold them."

Wells and Caitlin look at him.

"You can't be serious. We haven't been down there since - it's cordoned off." Said Caitlin

Nate told his wife, "Babe, I think Cisco might be onto something. It can be modified to act as a makeshift prison."

He then sees that she's looking down and is sad. She's remembering what happened to Ronnie. Wells sees this.

"Caitlin... Caitlin..." he said getting her attention.

"We're going down to the accelerator ring," said Wells.

Barry said, "Wait. You guys are thinking of using the Particle Accelerator as a prison?"

"Yeah, and Barry maybe you should take Caitlin with you to try and identify the poison gas." Said Nate.

"Barry said, "Ok. Is that alright with you, Caitlin?"  
"Let's go." She said.

She gives Nate a kiss on the lips. "Thanks." She said happy that Nate didn't let her go down there.

Nate said, "No problem, honey."

Barry asked Caitlin, "Do you want me to speed you near the CCPD building?"

"Sure." she said.

Barry said, "Ok. But hold on tight, okay?"

She lets him hold her bridal style. "Watch where those hands go." She warned him.

Barry chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure my hands don't go anywhere inappropriate."

He speeds off.

Nate gets up.

"Well I'm going back to Allen Industries, going to need to work on getting this guy." He said as he speeds off. Suddenly, just as he starts, his body vibrates and he holds his head as he leans on a wall

Nate groaned and said, "Not now!"

Woah, dude what's wrong with you?" Cisco said as he raced over to his friend.

Nate said, "I'm okay."

Cisco said, "No, you're not! You need any help?"

I said I'm fine, it's just that my mind maybe ready for all my powers, but my body needs more training till I can get used to it." said Nate as he stands up and gives himself a shake feeling better.

Cisco said in concern, "Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help, dude."

I will, this is one of the set back of mental training. The body needs time to prepare itself for the mental." said Nate.

Cisco asked, "How long do you think that will be?"

Hmm, months, maybe even years. Don't worry amigo, I just gotta watch how much of my powers I use when I fight." said Nate.

Cisco nods and said, "Okay. But just remember to let Barry in on the fighting as well."

Yeah I know, share the spotlight with others, yeah yeah." said Nate as he speeds off.

Barry just arrived with Caitlin at CCPD.

Barry said, "Here we are."

So this is where you work? I wonder why Nate doesn't like it when me or the other girls come here?" said Caitlin.

Barry replied, "Either he hates it when you girls aren't around him or he doesn't want me to be disturbed."

They watch as a cop takes a criminal between them.

I'm gonna rip out your hearts and eat them for lunch." said the criminal

Barry said to the crook with a scowl, "Well, fuck you to you as well, asshole!"

Or maybe that's why." said Caitlin not even afraid of the guy

The cop said apologetically, "Sorry about that. We'll make sure this guy's safely behind bars."

They take him away.

Lab rat, I need prints off this gun pronto" said a lady cop shoving the gun to him.  
Allen! Where the hell is the fiber analysis on the Orloff case? said Singh

Barry said, "Upstairs. It's all finished. I can just run up and bring it down."

With you, that could be three days from now. I'll go with you. Who are you? said Singh looking at Caitlin as they follow Barry, who seeing as Singh is distracted speeds into his office.

Caitlin introduced, "Dr. Caitlin Snow, Barry's personal physician as well as his brother's wife."

Just as Singh almost walks in, Barry is speeding around his lab and holds up papers just as he walks in.

The fiber analysis for the Orloff case, like you asked for, sir" said Barry

Singh nods and said, "Very good. And can you clean up your lab? It's a real mess."

He leaves as Barry and Caitin walk in.

Meanwhile at Joe's house we see him watching the interrogation of Henry Allen on his computer.

On the video, Henry said desperately, "The lightning was in the house. I told my son to run, he disappeared, and that's when I saw the blood."

Your prints were on the murder weapon." said the man in front of him.

Henry said pleadingly, "For God's sake, I needed to stabilize the knife. I'm a doctor. I was trying to save her. I didn't kill my wife. I swear!"

Joe look at Henry with complete sadness in his eyes as Henry kept going.

Henry begged with tears in his eyes, "Joe, please tell them. You know me. Our kids are friends. You tell them, Joe."

Just as Henry said that Joe looks up and sees Iris and quickly shuts the computer

Iris said, "You were looking at evidence from the murder case of Barry's mother, weren't you?"

Joes sighs and leans in his seat, If only your sister was as good as a detective as you." said Joe.

Iris smiled and said, "I guess I got my detective skills from you, dad."

Yeah, I'm guessing Nate told you about me and Barry, trying to find stuff to free Henry?" said Joe.

Iris said, "Of course he did. And I'm okay with that."

Joe chuckles " That man can't ever keep a secret from you girls." said Joe remembering Nate hates to keep secrets from his wives.

Iris said, "Well, Nate always says that there's no trust involved when keeping secrets."

Yeah, I guess that's why he's a leader." said Joe. Then they hear knocking on their door.

Joe called out, "Come in!

Door's locked!" as they heard it was Eddie.

Joe sighs, goes to the door, and unlocks it.

There you are I've been looking for you" said Eddie.

Joe said, "Sorry. I decided to bring some work home."

I thought maybe we could go back to the crime scene, re-canvass, see if we missed anything. Always work the case, right? That's what you taught me. said Eddie as he chuckles.

Joe said proudly, "Nice to know you've been paying attention."

Mind if I use your bathroom" Eddie asked.

Joe said, "Sure. It's the first door on the right."

Thanks." said Eddie moving by Iris.

I'll be out in the car. Bye baby." said Joe giving Iris a kiss.

Bye, dad." said Iris.

Joe said, "Be careful, okay? Whoever murdered the Darbinyan crime family is still out there."

Alright, and Dad I'm racing over to Nate's, bye." said Iris as she speeds off

Eddue got out of the bathroom, looks around, and said, "Did Iris leave already?"

Yeah." said Joe.

Meanwhile, as Cisco and Wells try to reconfigure the particle accelerator as a prison, we see Barry and Caitlin back in his office at the CCPD waiting for the analysis to finish.

Barry asked, "Can I ask you something that you don't have to answer, Caitlin?"

My favorite kinda question, shoot." said Caitlin.

Barry said, "I know you're going to kick my a** for this. But what was Ronnie like?"

Why would I hurt you?" asked Caitlin.

Barry said, "Because I know that this kind of question would be personal for you."

But really, what was he like?" He continued.

Caitlin asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Barry said, "Of course I do."

Well me and him we met when we were just kids. He was actually the first friend I ever had, you can notice at times I may seem guarded. He knew how to make me laugh like when I'm with Nate. We kept on being friends until college when I met Nate. I remember how Ronnie threaten that if Nate hurt me he'd kill him. He was there at my wedding, just like he was at the accelerator, for me. I remember that night he asked me for places for the perfect honeymoon for when he got married, he worked on it with me, he liked to joke that he was a high priced plumber. ( she looks down) He wasn't supposed to be there that night. If he hadn't..." Caitlin said as the analysis machine started beeping showing it was finished.

Barry said sympathetically, "I'm really sorry, Caitlin. I didn't know."

Yeah. She said as she goes over and gets the paper showing the results

"This says that there was no residue of gas in the tissue, poisonous or otherwise."

"Damn, that means we'll need to get a fresh sample." Barry said

"Wait, this can't be right." Caitlin said looking at the report deeper "This says that there are two distinct strands of DNA inside the tissue."

"How did someone else's DNA get inside the victim's lungs?" Barry asked with a raised eyebrow

Central City Shopping Mall

A woman was walking with a small red bag on her phone "Well, my docket was clear, so I stopped by the mall to pick up your homecoming dress." the woman said before she laughed and continued "I am a great mom. I'll see you for dinner, sweetie."

The woman hung up her phone and walked toward the elevator, while a bald headed man in a black jacket watched her before he moved to follow

CCPD

Barry's Lab

Barry and Caitlin were still at his computer after running the sample through the database Barry said "There's no DNA match in the database."

"I don't understand. Why would a chemical attack leave behind another person's DNA inside the victim?" Caitlin asked as Barry had a thought

"What if the meta-human we're looking for doesn't control gas? What if he becomes it?" Barry asked

Central City Shopping Mall

The woman got into the elevator and looked down to her phone as she waited for it to move, as the doors began to close the bald man stopped them and entered and spoke when the woman didn't look up "Judge Howard." the now identified woman looked up, and her expression became one of horrified shock "It's nice to see you again."

"Y-You died." Howard said

"You say that like it was an accident." the man said with a smirk "You remember the last thing you said to me in the courtroom? May God have mercy on your soul."

Howard watched in shock as the man burst into green gas, and got into her system as she choked and began to bang on the glass for help

CCPD

Barry's Lab

Barry and Caitlin were still brainstorming when the police scanner went off 'All available units, we have a report of a toxic gas attack in the Central City shopping mall.'

Barry got up and walked to his locker, and pulled out his bag "Barry, don't. We don't know enough about what we're facing yet. It's not safe." Caitlin said

"We need a fresh sample of the gas so we can fashion an antidote. Meet me at S.T.A.R Labs." Barry said

"Barry."

"Caitlin, I have to go." Barry said before speeding off, causing Caitlin to sigh and run a hand through her hair

Central City Shopping Mall

Barry sped into the mall, and from his perspective everyone slowed down to a crawl, while he kneeled down by the judge to see her give her last breath, causing him to sigh, before he looked around and noticed a green mist exiting through a emergency exit

Speeding into the corridor, Barry saw the mist form into a man wearing an Iron Heights uniform "Hey baldy." Barry called causing the man to stop and turn to him "You killed that woman."

"She deserved to die. Now go run away. I still have one more name on my list. Don't make me add you to it." the man threatened

Barry grunted before he sped forward and punched the man in the jaw, only for him to dissolve into mist before reforming "That's new, only chance I have is for counter attacks, and first chance I get, I'll give him a two piece and a biscuit." Naruto thought quickly

The man threw a hook, but Barry leaned out of the way and immediately punched him in the stomach, and kicked the back of the man's knee, before with a reverse roundhouse slammed his heel into the man's mouth sending him flying back into the door, before he landed on his stomach,

The man groaned as he looked up to Barry and with a glare burst into green gas, and rushed Barry

Then his mist went inside Barry's mouth and nose and he started to gasp greedy for air.

Before the criminal could finish him a stone slab arose from in between them allowing Barry to escape.

Outside.

We see the blonde girl again on the roof of the building beside the mall.

Well he's safe now." she said turning around to the red cloaked green eyed man.

Good job now let's go, Terra." he said before he raps his cloak around her and they take off through the air again.

S.T.A.R Labs

Harrison, and Cisco were trying to get in touch with Barry when said speedster sped to the threshold of the cortex "I can't breath." Barry said taking a knee as he began to gasp greedily for air

"He needs oxygen. Get the crash cart!" Wells said rolling over to Barry as Cisco got up and ran to the medical room

Moments Later

Cisco put Barry on the bed as he opened the suit "Barry!" Caitlin screamed running in and seeing Barry on the bed

"Cut me open. The poison's still in me." Barry said

"He brought us a sample." Wells said before looking to Caitlin "Caitlin, we need to do a pulmonary biopsy, extract an active portion of that gas."

Caitlin looked to Barry and said "Barry, I can't give you any anesthetic. Your metabolism will burn right through it."

"Luckily I heal quickly." Barry said looking at her

"Cisco, give me the syringe." Caitlin said to Cisco who nodded before Caitlin turned to back to Barry "This is gonna hurt a lot."

"It's a small needle. You probably won't even feel it." Cisco said holding a syringe with a large needle

"You're definitely going to feel it." Caitlin said taking the syringe before she stuck the needle in Barry's heart, while Barry grunted

Moments Later

With a groan Barry awoke on the bed, glancing to his side, he saw Caitlin and Cisco looking over him "The Streak lives." Cisco said with a large smile as Barry smirked looking down to his chest

"You'd be dead if your lung cells didn't regenerate so quickly." Caitlin said

"My chest feels like that one time in sixth grade when a fat girl fell on top of me." Barry said sitting up

"This isn't funny. You could've" Caitlin began but Barry placed a hand on her arm

"I didn't, ok, I'm still here." Naruto said softly with a small smile, which Caitlin returned

"Now that we have a sample, we'll get to work analyzing it, figure out the makeup of the poison, maybe get a clue as to his human identity." Wells said at the computer

"Or at least a way to stop him from turning into a mist." Cisco added before he looked excited "The Mist. Okay, that's his name. End of discussion."

With a grin Barry stood up and stretched out "I have to get going." he said

"You should be resting." Wells reminded

"I'm fine." Barry said speeding off, causing Wells to sigh in annoyance

S.T.A.R. Labs later

Wells stood in the basement with the same slabs of steel Nate had used a few days ago when he practiced transferring his speed to objects, grabbing a pen, he focused and tossed it at the first slab only for the pen to shatter, causing him to grit his teeth. Ever since he witnessed Nate do it, he's been trying and failing to repeat the process, he was really starting to have second thoughts on letting Nate live.

The next day.

Barry walked into the lab, and paused as he saw Caitlin sitting alone by his treadmill, with a sigh he walked in "I'm sorry." he said announcing his presence as Caitlin looked up, while he sat beside her "I didn't mean to scare you, leaving like that."

"It's okay. I get it. You had to go." Caitlin said with a small smile before she looked down "It's just that's the last thing that Ronnie said to me that night."

Naruto nodded in understanding before he looked off into space "My mom died 14 years ago. I used to think that the further away I got from it, the less it would hurt. But some days, the pain, it's worse than the day that it happened. Some things you can't fight."

"For so long, I've been terrified of going into that hole." Caitlin said

"What if I went with you?" Barry asked holding out his hand, which Caitlin took and the two walked off toward the particle accelerator

Naruto stopped at the threshold while Caitlin continued to walk forward, and stopped after a moment she spoke "He saved so many lives that day, and no one will ever know what he did."

Barry walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder "I do. He was a hero." Naruto said

"I didn't want him to be a hero. I wanted him to be my best friend." Caitlin said as tears began to stream down her cheeks before Barry brought her into a hug, as she continued to sniffle Barry pulled back to look her in the eyes

"I want you to know, that you'll never be alone. You have Cisco, Harrison, Nate, and me. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me or him ok?"

Caitlin nodded before Naruto pulled her back into a hug running his hands through her hair before the intercom went off

"Caitlin, Barry, you down there? You got to come look at this."

Barry looked to Caitlin who nodded that she was ok, before they both walked upstairs

Cortex

"Hey, check this out." Cisco said standing by a monitor with Nate beside him as Caitlin and Barry walked in "It's a 3D molecular model of the gas we retrieved from your lungs."

"We have identified the toxin." Wells said as Barry took a closer look

"Hydrogen cyanide, with a sedative mixed in." Barry said before he remembered what the man was wearing "Of course, the night of the explosion, find out if anyone was executed." he requested before Caitlin walked to a computer

"Why?" Harrison asked

"That sedative is given to criminals on death row before they go to the gas chamber and breathe in hydrogen cyanide." Nate said as he was getting what his younger brother was getting at.

"That's right." Wells said

"There was someone executed. Kyle Nimbus." Caitlin said bringing up the info on a screen

"That's him." Barry said looking at Kyle's mugshot

"He was a hit man for the Darbinyan crime family. They turned on him and testified. Judge Theresa Howard was the judge at his trial. She sentenced him to death." Caitlin said

"He must have been affected by the explosion while he was being gassed." Wells added

'Records indicate the execution was completed." Cisco said

"That's why there wasn't a match. The DNA database only has records of the living." Barry commented "Who caught him, that could be his next target?"

Caitlin looked up the info, and paused as her eyes widened before she looked to Nate and Barry "Barry, Nate, the lead detective was Joe West."

Barry frowned before he pulled out his phone.

Iron Heights Penitentiary

Joe walked to the front desk, and said "Here to see Henry Allen."

The corrections officer grabbed a clip board and a small bin "Sign here. Personal effects here."

Unknown to Joe, or anyone Kyle Nimbus was walking toward the penitentiary and got pass the gate by turning into gas

With Nate and Barry

"Eddie." Nate said on the phone still in S.T.A.R. Labs "Hey, do you know where Joe went? He's not picking up his cell...Eddie, it's really important I speak to him. I need to know where he went...Thanks."

Nate hung up and walked toward the exit, when Caitlin walked over with a syringe "I reverse-engineered an antidote to the toxin. I hope you won't need it."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded before he sped off and armored up. with Barry

Meanwhile as they ran.

Are you sure about this? What about your speed fluxes?" Barry asked concerned for his older brother.

It's okay, I fixed the problem, it was my body. With all of that pure speed forced into me at once, my body couldn't handle it so much. So I had it siphoned. Now I'll regain my speed the old fashion way. Now let's go!" said Nate as he speeds up as Barry does behind him

Iron Heights Penitentiary

Joe sat in the visiting area, waiting for Henry to show up, looking up he sighed as his one time friend walked in, shackled before he sat down on the other side of the glass. Taking the phone Henry asked "What are you doing here? Is Nathan and Barry all right?"

"They're fine." Joe said causing Henry to relax before he sat back

"Then to what do I owe this visit?" Henry asked

"I know I should have come to see you sooner." Joe said

"You just weren't up for a little chitchat with a man who murdered his wife in front of his children?"

"Except now I know you didn't kill your wife." Joe said causing Henry's eyes to widen as he leaned forward "Some new evidence has come to light. I can't go into detail. It's just..Look, the important thing is, I'm reopening the case. I'm gonna find out who really killed Nora. I promise you, Henry, I'm going to get you out of here. I am so sorry."

"It doesn't matter that you didn't believe in me Because you always believed in my sons." Henry replied as Joe nodded before Henry saw green gas appear around a guard causing the man to fall to the ground seizing, before he and Joe stood up, while Joe went to check on the guard but green gas appeared in front of him and solidified into a familiar man

"Nimbus." Joe said in horror, while Henry watched shocked "You're supposed to be dead."

"Same to you." Nimbus said before he exploded into gas and went into Joe causing him to fall to the ground and began to seize as Nimbus exited through his nose and into a air vent

"Joe?" Henry asked as Joe continued to seize "Joe! Help! Guards! Somebody help!"

Henry continued to bang on the glass when Nate and Barry sped in and kneeled beside Joe immediately he gave him the antidote, before they looked up to Henry who looked at him in shock before Nate nodded to his father while Barry started vibrating his face and turned back to Joe who groaned

"Go get him." Joe said causing Nate to smirk before they sped off, while Henry gasped

Unknown Road

Nimbus with a smirk walked down the street, his list was complete now he was going to take over the city, he suddenly stopped when a familiar red suited man and Golden armored man appeared in his way "So you've come to finish what the gas chamber couldn't?"

"You're going somewhere you can't hurt anyone ever again." Nate said rolling his shoulders

"Wrong." Nimbus said before he busted into smoke and rushed them who dodged to the side

S.T.A.R. Labs

"They used the antidote on Joe." Caitlin said looking to Wells, and Cisco "You need to stay away from him, Barry, Nate. Do not breathe him in."

"We got it!" Nate replied

Unknown Road

Nate and Barry continued to dodge Nimbus gas attacks, Nate suddenly smirked before he dodged another charge and when Nimbus solidified, he was on him in no time with a kick to the back, sending him into a tree, only for Nimbus to explode into gas again and rush Nate who began to rotate his arms at high speeds causing 2 wind funnels to form and stop Nimbus in his tracks,

Nimbus suddenly solidified and before he could make a move, Nate's and Barry's fists met his jaw, before blackness

"He's down." Nate smirked as he stood over Nimbus unconscious body.

Later that night

The red cloaked man stood in a ally as a man came out of the shadows.

Has he been informed of my being here?" asked the man in the shadows.

Yes, your step brother has been informed and remember the deal, come and go and try not to kill anyone unless needed for your cover." said the green eyed man.

I remember the deal I made. said the man in the shadows as he stepped a little out and we saw the man wearing a blue fur coat as we see his face as he smirks.

 **End! Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
